Through His Eyes
by horselover22
Summary: this story is set after Pride and Prejudice. it is the story of Mary Bennett and how she finds love when she least expects it.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a sequel to Pride and Prejudice. It follows the love story of Mary Bennett.

Chapter 1

Mary walked out of the crowded ball room in need of some fresh air. It was a ball in honor of Jane and Elizabeth's marriages to Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy. Her mother was still talking about how rich her too eldest daughters are. Mary couldn't take it anymore so she went in search of some quiet.

She was being humiliated by her mother about how she would never marry and she would be living with her parents the rest of her life. She was enjoying the solitude when a deep voice asked, "Miss, are you alright?" his voice full of worry and concern.

Mary turned around and stared. The man in front of her was handsome, with his dark curly hair, light blue eyes full of concern, and his pleasant smile. Mary looked up and their eyes locked. When she didn't answer he stepped closer and asked quietly, "Miss, are you alright?"

Mary looked away and quietly whispered, "yes, sir. I just needed a bit of fresh air."

The handsome man bowed and replied with a smile, "My name is Mr. Nicholas Wyatt, of West hope Abbey."

Mary curtsied and replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wyatt. I am Miss Mary Bennett of Lounghbourne."

"Miss Bennett?" he calmly replied with a hint of disbelief in his voice. "Are you related to Mrs. Bingley and Mrs. Darcy?"

"Yes, I am. They are my sister's sir." She replied with caution in her tone.

Mr. Wyatt stepped pass Mary to look out at the garden. "I must say that you are not what I expected.

Mary could feed the anger rise with her. "And sir, what did you expect?" Mary angrily replied.

Mr. Wyatt turned to face her and replied with a voice laced with concern, "I didn't mean to offend you. I should explain myself.

Mary tried to interrupt but he continued, "I met your mother when I was introduced to your family. She told me that you were the only daughter that would never find a husband. She kept pushing your younger sister, a Miss Catherine at me."

Mary interrupted and angrily replied, "I knew she was going to say something like that. She has always thought I would be a spinster."

When Mary was finished Mr. Wyatt continued talking, "She said you were plain and not very pretty, but I must disagree. You are actually very beautiful." He whispered with a gleam in his eye.

Mary looked up startled and stammered, "I…I have to go before someone comes looking for me." Mr. Wyatt stared as she ran back into the ball room. He waited a few minutes and then walked into the ball room confused. What could he have said that would make her run. He wanted to know, so he set out in search of Miss Bennett.


	2. Chapter 2

The words in italics are their thoughts. Enjoy chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mary walked into the ballroom confused, angered, and in need of someplace to think. She knew she wouldn't be able to face her family just yet, after what happened with Mr. Wyatt. She didn't know what to feel when she recalled their conversation.

No one had ever said anything like that to her, except her sisters when they were trying to cheer her up. But hearing it from a gentleman you barely knew couldn't change all that, could it? Shaking her thoughts aside, she went in search of her family.

She noticed Jane and Lizzy first and started walking towards them. When she got near, she waited until they noticed her. "Mary, we were just coming to find you." Jane sweetly replied with a flushed face.

"I was outside on the balcony getting some fresh air. It was getting too crowded and hot in here." She replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well, you look much better. Did the fresh air help some?" Lizzy asked with a teasing grin.

"Yes it did." Mary replied and turned to go and find her mother and father.

"Ah, Mr. Wyatt. So good to see you again." Mr. Darcy spoke up with a smile.

Mary turned around quickly and couldn't believe he would have the nerve to come and find her. "Mary, this is Nicholas Wyatt." Mr. Darcy introduced.

"Nicholas, this is my sister in law Mary Bennett." He finished as both gentleman bowed and the ladies curtsied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Bennett." Mr. Wyatt sweetly replied as he put a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

Mary looked up into his smiling eyes and stated, "Nice to meet you Mr. Wyatt." She pulled her hand away and was about to walk away when he asked, "if you are not otherwise engaged, may I have the next dance?"

Mary was about to say that she didn't dance when she noticed her mother coming towards them. She didn't want to start a fight with her about turning him down and replied coldly, "yes you may."

As he took her hand to lead her to the dance floor, she overheard her mother asking, "Who is that young man that Mary is going to dance with?"

Mr. Darcy replied, "That is Mr. Wyatt of West Hope Abbey. He is a good friend of mine."

Before Mr. Darcy could say more, Mrs. Bennett started talking loudly, "why would a handsome and rich man like Mr. Wyatt want to dance with someone like Mary?"

"Mama!" Jane calmly hissed, "Mary is our sister and your daughter. Maybe Mr. Wyatt wants to dance with Mary because he wants to, not because he wants to."

"I still don't see why he wants to dance with her. Kitty is much better suited for him." She stated matter of factly.

"Mama," Lizzy sighed impatiently. "He didn't seem to want to be by kitty, probably because you kept pushing her towards him."

"I don't think anyone wants to be seen with Mary, she is so plain." Mrs. Bennett snapped and walked away to find some ladies to gossip with.

Mr. Wyatt took his place across from Mary. As the music started, Mary started to warn him, "I am not that good of a dancer."

"Don't worry. I will tell you if you miss a step." He politely replied.

Event with his statement, it didn't help Mary get rid of her nervousness. They danced in silence a few more minutes before he broke the silence, "do you like to read, Miss Bennett?" he asked as their eyes locked.

Mary's eyes sparkled as she replied with passion, "Yes, Mr. Wyatt I do. It is one of my favorite things to do."

He got lost in her passionate gaze. _What would it be like to see those eyes every day?_ Mary looked at him with concern, "Mr. Wyatt?"

He snapped back to the present and whispered, "yes?"

"You looked lost in your own world there for a minute." Mary teasingly replied. _What has come over me? I have never acted like this with a man before._

He smirked, "if you like to read so much, you should come and visit my library at West Hope Abbey."

"I would have to think about that." She carefully said. The dance ended and he led her back to her family. "You dance beautifully Miss Bennett." He smiled and bowed.

Mary flushed and curtsied, "thank you Mr. Wyatt."

He lingered a few more seconds and then got lost in the crowd. Lizzy turned towards Mary and whispered, "You did great Mary. I thought you didn't like to dance." She teased.

"I don't but I couldn't refuse with Mama walking towards us, now could I." Mary retorted.

"Mary relax. I was only teasing," Lizzy laughed.

Mary's face softened and she sighed, "I'm sorry Lizzy. I think I'm just tired."

"It's alright Mary. I think everyone is starting to feel the same way. Even I am feeling a little tired," she laughed lightly.

Mary looked at Lizzy and smiled faintly, "Lizzy would you mind if I went up to my room a little early?"

"No, I don't mind. Go on ahead. I will tell everyone that you weren't feeling well. Goodnight Mary." Lizzy hugged and kissed Mary on the cheek.

"Thank you, goodnight Lizzy." Mary said as she hugged her sister.

Mary made her way out of the ballroom. She didn't notice a certain gentleman watching her leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I've been busy with school, homework, and farm work. Thanks for all the reviews. Words in italics are thoughts. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Mary woke the next morning after a fitful sleep. Her thoughts were troubled. Mr. Wyatt and his comment kept finding its way into her thoughts. She pulled herself out of bed and spent a short amount of time getting ready for the day.

She made her way down the stairs to the breakfast table. It was laden with all her favorite breakfast foods. She chose a muffin and turned to sit down at the table. She was the only one up; everyone else was probably still asleep from the late night at the ball.

When Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy came down, she would ask them if she could go to the library. With no one to talk to her thoughts began to wander. _Why would a man like Mr. Wyatt, who was rich and handsome, talk to her? She knew that everyone thought she was plain and nothing like her sisters. Even if the comment was nice to hear she would have to get him out of her thoughts._

Mary looked up when she heard a noise behind her. "You're up early, Mary," Lizzy said with a hint of teasing in her voice.

Mary smiled and replied, "I couldn't fall back to sleep. So I decided to come down and see if anyone was up."

Lizzy looked at Mary questionably and asked, "You seem troubled. Is something wrong?"

Mary looked up and said, "No, I think I am still tired from the ball."

"That's understandable. Since you like to read, do you want to take a trip to the library? I thought you might enjoy some peace and quiet from everybody." Lizzy asked.

Mary's eyes brightened as she replied excitedly, "I would love to go to the library. I could use some quiet time. Especially before mother comes down and starts talking about the ball, and all the rich and handsome men Kitty danced with."

Lizzy looked at Mary sympathetically, "I know you don't really enjoy balls and social gatherings."

Mary stood up and hastily replied, "I think I'll head to the library. Will you please tell everyone where I went? _I don't want to get into another discussion about the man I danced with._

Lizzy replied kindly, "Have fun and I will tell then where you went." _Why did she all of a sudden not want to talk? I will have to talk to her later._

Mary grabbed her coat and walked out the door. She walked down the street towards the library. When she reached the door, the owner was just opening up. He looked up surprised, "you are here early, Miss."

Mary looked at him and smiled, "I love the library when no one else in here. It makes it more peaceful."

He looked away with a hint of a smile playing on his lips and opened the door. He stepped aside to allow her to enter first. As Mary entered she looked around with amazement. _There are more books here than in Papas library back home._

She walked around for a while before she found a book that interested her. She grabbed it and went to a chair to read. She started reading but soon found it impossible._ Why do I keep going to the events of last night? If anyone could hear what I was thinking, they would definitely tell me there was no use thinking about him. Someone like him would never be interested in me._

She shook her thoughts aside and concentrated on the book in front of her. _Good thing no one can read what I'm thinking, _she thought with a smile.

Nicholas Wyatt woke up the morning after the ball earlier than usual. He didn't know what had waked him, but he thought it had something to do with a lady. _What did I do last night that I would dream about? I played a game of billiards, danced, and socialized with many people, mainly Darcy and Bingley. _At the thought of Darcy and Bingley, another person came into view, Mary Bennett.

_Why would I be thinking about her? I didn't do anything scandalous last night, did I? _he thoughts for a few more minutes when his head snapped up and he groaned, "I told her she was beautiful out on the balcony, danced with her, and watched her the rest of the night." He said to himself. "Why would I do something like that?"

He didn't have the answer at the moment, so he got up and dressed. He went down to the breakfast and silently ate by himself. James, the footman walked in and bowed, "sir, the post is here."

Mr. Wyatt thanked him and walked to his study. On his way there he realized how quiet it was in his townhouse. _Maybe it was time to look for a wife _he thought as he continued walking.

He spent the morning in his study when a knock sounded on the door. At his 'come in,' the footman announced a Lord and Lady Wyatt to see you, sir.

"Show them into the drawing room. I will be right there." He silently cursed. _Could this day get any worse?_

He stood and ran his hand through his hair. _Why did they pick today to show up?_ He walked to the drawing room and sighed. He opened the door and greeted his parents. "Good afternoon, mother and father. I hope your journey was pleasant. How is the estate doing?" he asked his father.

His father smiled and replied heartily, "Wyatt Manor is as great as always."

"That's good to hear." He said as he turned towards his mother. "How are you mother?" he asked as he kissed her cheek.

"I am fine. Have you been to any balls lately?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, I have gone to Fitzwilliam Darcy's and Charles Bingley's ball in honor of their marriages."

"I hear Darcy married a woman with no dowry or connections. I didn't think he would marry beneath him." His father stated.

"I saw him for myself last night and just by looking at them together, you can see they are very much in love." Nicholas calmly replied without showing his frustration.

"Son, did you meet any young woman, that have caught your interest? You are almost six and twenty. It time to start thinking of blessing us with grandchildren and an heir for West Hope Abbey." His mother replied.

Nicholas sighed, "I know how old I am, mother. I met many young ladies, but none that have captured my interest. _Now would not be the time to tell them about my interest in Mary Bennett. It's obvious my father does not like the family._

His mother let the matter drop, but she knew her son was not telling her something.

"How is Anna?" Nicholas asked. It had been almost a year since he saw his younger sister.

"She is staying with your Aunt and Uncle, but she should be here in a week." His mother replied.

Nicholas smiled, "I can't wait to see her. Is it alright if she stays here with me?"

"Sure son." His mother replied.

They enjoyed the rest of the afternoon catching up on the events that had happened since they last saw each other. After he bid his parents farewell, Nicholas went up to his bedchamber and fell asleep instantly, dreaming of the days to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter. ENJOY!**

Chapter 4

Mary woke up the next morning feeling unusually happy. She had found a couple interesting books at the library. She couldn't wait to start reading them.

Mary quickly got dressed and walked to the dining room. "Good morning, Lizzy." she cheerfully greeted.

"Good morning Mary." Lizzy replied as she filled her plate from the sideboard.

Mary grabbed a muffin and sat across from her sister. "Is Mr. Darcy still asleep?"

"No, he had to leave early for business. He should be back by dinner."

Mary nodded and quietly finished her breakfast. "I think I'll go for a walk before Mama, Papa, and Kitty wake up. Would you care to join me Lizzy?" Mary asked as she stood up.

Lizzy's eyes sparkled as she readily replied, "I would love to."

The two sisters grabbed their outer garments and headed out into the morning air. They walked along in silence, enjoying the quiet when Mary sighed, "I guess Mama and Papa will be leaving for Lounghbourne soon."

"I have noticed you starting to open up more since you came here. We would love to have you stay here with us for the summer, if you want to?" Lizzy asked.

"Are you sure you want me to stay with you? What would Mr. Darcy say?" Mary asked.

"We would love to have you. It was actually Fitzwilliam that brought the idea to me." Lizzy said.

Mary looked at her sisters smiling face and happily replied, "I would love to stay the summer."

They continued for a while longer on their walk before they headed back to the Darcy townhouse. When they walked through the door, they were greeted by Mrs. Bennett and Kitty, "where have you two been?" Mrs. Bennett questioned.

Mary and Lizzy looked at each other and replied, "We went for a walk, before everyone else woke up."

"I don't know why anyone would want to go for a walk this early!" Mrs. Bennett exclaimed as she headed for the parlor.

Mary and Lizzy held back a laugh as they followed their mother. "Mama, where is Papa?" Lizzy asked.

"He is in the library, l believe. What would you need to talk to your father for?" Mrs. Bennett curiously asked.

"You shall see, Mama." Lizzy replied with a smile to Mary.

Lizzy headed out the door and Mary picked up the book she was reading.

Lizzy walked into the library and smiled when she saw her father. "Are you enjoying the library, Papa?"

Mr. Bennett looked up and smiled. "I am, Lizzy. Is your mother and sisters in the parlor?"

"Yes, they are. I came to ask you a favor."

Mr. Bennett raised an eyebrow and asked, "And what kind of a favor would that be, child?"

"I would like Mary to stay with us for the summer. I believe London will help her open up more and it also has a lot to offer."

"Alight, she can stay for the summer. What about Kitty?"

"I was just going to talk to her. I would also extend the invitation to Kitty, but she must be on her best behavior." Lizzy stated.

"I guess it will be just your mother and I leaving tomorrow. I will miss you Lizzy."

Lizzy crossed the room and hugged her father. "I will miss you too, Papa."

"Now go tell Mary and Kitty the good news. I will be down shortly."

Lizzy stood and headed for the door. She opened it and walked to the parlor. When Lizzy opened the door she looked at Mary and nodded. She then turned to Kitty and asked, "Kitty would you like to stay in London with Fitzwilliam and I? Mary is also staying."

"I would love to, Lizzy. Thank you so much." She excitably said as she hugged her sister.

Lizzy laughed and whispered, "Your welcome."

Kitty pulled back and sat down next to Mrs. Bennett. Lizzy took a seat next to Mary. "Oh, just think of all the young men you will meet girls."

"Mama, that is not why Lizzy invited us," Mary reminded her mother.

"Mary! Stop. I know you don't want to marry. No gentleman would want you for his wife." Mrs. Bennett screeched.

All three sisters sat staring at their mother. Mary could feel tears tickling her eyes. Lizzy looked at her distressed sister and spoke sharply, "Mama! Any man would be proud to have Mary as his wife. She is smart, pretty and knows how to behave properly in company."

"Lizzy don't use that tone of voice with me. I know Mary doesn't care what I say. She had always been saying she will never marry."

Mary stood and yelled, "I have never said that Mama! It has always been you that has said I am too plain to marry."

Mrs. Bennett was about to reply when Mary turned and ran out the door. She almost made it to the front door when she collided with someone. The person steadied her and she looked into the face of her father.

"Papa." Mary gasped as she tried to choke back the tears.

"Mary, what's wrong?"

Before he got an answer, Mary pulled free from his grasp and ran out the front door. Mr. Bennett was about to go follow her when Lizzy said, "Let her go Papa. She needs some time alone."

"What made her upset?"

"Mama did. She said no gentleman would want Mary as a wife."

"Lizzy, if Mary doesn't come back soon, go find her. I'm going to talk to your mother."

"Alright Papa."

Father and daughter went to the parlor, to confront Mrs. Bennett.

Mary ran out the door and finally let the tears fall. She didn't know where she was walking and she really didn't care. As long as it was away from her mother. _Why does she always have to say something bad about me?_ She walked a little further before she found a bench to sit on, away from everybody.

Mary had just sat down when she heard a voice ask, "Miss Bennett?"

Mary looked up into the face of Mr. Wyatt. "Mr. Wyatt!" she gasped.

Mr. Wyatt looked at her tear streaked face and felt a tug at his heart. "Here" He quietly whispered as he held out a handkerchief.

She accepted it with a mumbled 'thank you.'

Mr. Wyatt quietly took the empty seat next to Mary and waited for her to dry her tears. "Miss Bennett, if I am not being to bold, may I ask what has made you upset?"

Mary looked up into his concerned face and hiccupped, "My m…mother."

"What could your mother have said that made you so upset?"

"She said that no gentleman would want me as his wife." She angrily replied as tears started forming again. She quickly wiped them away and stood. "I should head back home. I have been gone quite a while."

Mr. Wyatt stood next to Mary and asked, "May I escort you back to the Darcy townhouse?" at her hesitant look, he quickly replied, "I can't allow a young lady to walk the streets of London alone."

Mary smiled at his words and replied, "Yes you may, Mr. Wyatt."

Mr. Wyatt put Mary's hand in the crock of his arm and led her down the street, the way she had come. They were both silent until they reached the front door.

"Miss Bennett."

"Mr. Wyatt." They both said at the same time. Mr. Wyatt laughed and continued before Mary could talk, "May I come and call on you tomorrow afternoon?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

His eyes were hopeful as he stared at Mary. She blushed and replied, "You may, Mr. Wyatt."

Before he could interrupt, she hastily added, "But please come sometime after lunch."

He looked at her face and asked, "Why?"

"My mother and father are leaving for Lounghbourne tomorrow morning and I do not want my mother seeing you." She replied.

"Why don't you want your mother to see me, Miss Bennett?"

"If she does see you, she will already be planning our wedding." She said as she dipped her head in embarrassment.

"It's alright Miss Bennett. I will follow your advice and not come in the morning. Until tomorrow then." Mr. Wyatt said as he bowed.

"Until tomorrow." Mary said as she curtsied. He turned and walked away as Mary went into the house. She made it halfway to her bedchamber to do some reading, when Lizzy spotted her.

"Are you alright, Mary?"

"Yes, I am now. Where is mother?" she asked.

"She went out with Kitty a while after you left. But, not before Papa talked to her about her behavior towards you."

Mary sighed, "Was he able to talk some sense into her?"

"No, I'm afraid not. She still thinks you will never marry. Dinner will be ready in two hours."

"Okay, I think I'll go read before dinner."

"I'm glad you're feeling better."

Mary walked past Lizzy and smiled. _She still thinks I'll never marry. Well, maybe that can change. _She thought of Mr. Wyatt and his gleaming blue eyes.

Mary went to her room and read until dinner was announced. As she went downstairs, she tried to avoid her mother. She made it to the table without being spotted.

"I wish we didn't have to leave London!" Mrs. Bennett cried. "I won't be able to help Kitty find a husband, while I'm gone."

"Mama, I think we will be able to do just fine with that." Lizzy reassured her.

"Mr. Darcy thank you for inviting Mary and Kitty to stay for the summer." Mr. Bennett interrupted his wife's cries.

Mr. Darcy smiled, "I thought they might enjoy some time in London."

Mary looked at her brother in law and couldn't see any of the Mr. Darcy they had first met. He was more relaxed and carefree. Mary's thoughts drifted to the events of tomorrow. _Will Mr. Wyatt come and realize that he made a mistake with socializing with me?_

She was so lost in her thoughts; she didn't notice everyone looking at her. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Kitty laughed, "I was asking you, if you were excited to go to the ball tomorrow night?"

"Kitty, you know I'm not fond of dancing and balls."

"I thought maybe you could enjoy the ball, being as we are in London."

"I will enjoy it but I won't dance."

"Mary you are no fun." Kitty cried.

"I am too." She yelled back.

"Mary, Kitty." Mr. Darcy sternly said.

"Why don't we all go to the parlor?" Lizzy said as she and Mr. Darcy stood. Everyone followed their example and they headed for the parlor.

"Mary, would you please play for us?" Kitty asked. "I will turn the pages for you."

Mary replied, "I would love to, but I haven't had that much time to practice."

She headed to the piano forte with Kitty close behind. As she sat down, Kitty whispered, "I'm sorry Mary, for what I said at dinner. Will you forgive me?" she asked with pleading eyes.

Mary smiled, "Yes, I forgive you Kitty." Kitty smiled and hugged her sister.

They spent the rest of the night talking about the upcoming ball and listening to Mary play on the piano-forte.

The next morning Mary woke up with mixed feelings. Today her parents were heading back to Lounghbourne and Mr. Wyatt was coming to call this afternoon. Mary quickly dressed and walked out into the hallway.

Mary smiled when she saw her mother running about trying to make sure everything was gettingpacked right. Mary walked down to the dining room and grabbed a muffin. "I saw mother running around upstairs." Mary told Lizzy and Kitty.

"Probably making sure everything is packed perfectly." Kitty said as she laughed.

As the sisters finished their breakfast, Mr. Darcy came in and announced the carriage was waiting outside. Mary, Kitty, and Lizzy stood and headed outside. Mr. Darcy, Mr. and Mrs. Bennett following close behind.

Mr. Darcy went to make sure everything was being loaded properly and to give the sisters time with their parents.

"We will miss you Mama and Papa," the three girls said.

"We will miss you too Lizzy, Mary, and Kitty," Mr. Bennett sadly replied.

"Make sure and meet as many eligible young men as you can!" Mrs. Bennett said.

Mary and Kitty sighed, "Yes Mama."

Mr. and Mrs. Bennett hugged their daughters' goodbye and got into the carriage. As it drove away everybody waved until they couldn't see it anymore.

Mr. Darcy went to his study to do some paperwork and Mary, Kitty, and Lizzy went to the drawing room. Mary had just picked up her book when the footman announced Mr. Wyatt and a Mr. Hancock.

Mary looked up and smiled. Mr. Wyatt walked in followed by another tall gentleman. _This must be Mr. Hancock. He certainly is handsome, but not as much as Mr. Wyatt._

Mr. Wyatt stepped forward. "Mrs. Darcy, Miss Bennett, Miss Catherine, May I introduce my good friend Mr. James Hancock."

"James, this is Mrs. Darcy, Miss Bennett, and Miss Catherine or Miss Kitty."

All ladies curtsied as the introduction were finished. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hancock." Lizzy replied.

"Mr. Wyatt has told me a lot about the Bennett family." Mr. Hancock replied.

"Oh, really." Lizzy said as she looked at Mr. Wyatt.

Mr. Wyatt laughed as he made his way over to Mary. "He wanted to know who I was coming to call on today."

"I will ring for tea and go see if Mr. Darcy wants to join us." Lizzy said as she made her way out the door.

Mr. Hancock walked over to Kitty and asked as he sat down, "do you prefer to be called Miss Catherine or Miss Kitty?"

Kitty looked up into the most shining green eyes she had ever seen. "Miss Kitty." She whispered.

"Miss Kitty it is. May I ask how long you and your sister will be staying in London?"

"We will only be staying for the summer." She sighed.

Mr. Hancock looked into her disappointed face and asked, "You don't wish to go back home?"

She looked up and hastily replied, "Oh, I do. I love the country in the summer, but I've also fallen in love with London."

Mr. Hancock laughed, "I am fonder of the country myself. I usually only come to the city on business. My estate, Hancock Manor, is only ten miles from West Hope Abbey."

"West Hope Abbey?"

"Yes, that is Mr. Wyatt's estate."

"Oh, it must be nice to be so close to your friends." Kitty replied.

As Mr. Hancock and Kitty talked, they didn't notice Mary and Mr. Wyatt watching them. Mr. Wyatt said with surprise, "it seems James is already smitten with your sister."

Mary nodded, "it would seem so. Hopefully Kitty doesn't start doing something inappropriate. She has been known to be silly like my youngest sister."

"I thought Miss Kitty was your youngest sister." Mr. Wyatt said surprised.

"No, my youngest sister Lydia is already married." Mary replied.

"She must have been very young. I know I wouldn't have let my sister Anna, marry that young."

Mary asked curiously, "you have a sister? How old is she?"

"Yes I do. She is eighteen and she will be coming to stay with me at the end of the week. Would you like to meet her, Miss Bennett?"

"I would like that very much." Mary shyly replied. _I wonder what his sister is like._

Both conversations were interrupted with the arrival of Lizzy and Fitzwilliam. "Wyatt, Hancock it's good to see you again." Mr. Darcy said as he shook hands with both gentlemen.

"Darcy," Mr. Hancock replied, "are you and your family going to the ball tonight?"

"Yes, we are. Are both of you going as well?"

"Yes." Mr. Wyatt and Mr. Hancock said.

Lizzy and Mary passed around tea and cake to everyone before they sat down again.

"Miss Bennett, if you are not already engaged, may I have the honor of the first dance?" Mr. Wyatt asked Mary.

"Yes, you may." Mary replied.

Lizzy and Kitty looked at Mary surprised. They both knew that she didn't like to dance, but it seemed Mr. Wyatt was slowly changing their sister. Ever since Mary had met him she had slowly come out of her shell. Hopefully this new Mary was here to stay.

Mr. Wyatt and Mr. Hancock stayed a while longer before they said they had to go, with promises of seeing them tonight.

**And so ends chapter 5. Next chapter is the ball. Remember to Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After the gentlemen had left, the ladies excused themselves to get ready for the ball. Mary dressed in a deep blue gown that Lizzy had bought for her. When she finished dressing, she walked into Kitty's room. "Kitty, will you do my hair?" Mary asked.

Kitty looked up from her dressing table and asked, "You want me to do your hair?"

"Yes I thought I needed a nice hairstyle to go with the gown Lizzy bought me."

"I would be happy to."

After Kitty finished Mary's hair, there was a knock on the door. Lizzy poked her head in and asked, "Ready?"

Mary and Kitty nodded and followed their sister downstairs Mr. Darcy was waiting for them. "You three look beautiful."

They all expressed their gratitude as he led them out to the carriage. They arrived at the ball in a short amount of time. As they were waiting to be greeted by their host and hostess, Mary let her thoughts wander. _There are so many people. Most of the young women are way more beautiful than me. After tonight Mr. Wyatt will not come and call anymore._

Mary's thoughts were interrupted when they were introduced to Lady Blake and her son Lord Isaac Blake.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Darcy." Lady Blake beamed.

"Lord, Lady Blake, may I introduce my wife's sisters, Miss Mary and Miss Kitty Bennett."

As Mary curtsied she could feel Lord Blake's eyes on her. As she looked up, he asked, "Miss Bennett, may I have the honor of the second dance?"

Mary blushed and replied, "Yes, you may milord."

As they made their way into the crowded ballroom, Kitty whispered, "Mary, did you agree to dance with Lord Blake?"

Mary sighed, "Yes I did Kitty. But I don't like to dance."

"Then why did you agree to dance with Mr. Wyatt?" she asked.

Mary felt a flutter of her heart at the sound of Mr. Wyatt's name. "I don't know, Kitty. I just said it without thinking."

"You not thinking before you speak, Mary. I don't think I have ever heard of such a thing." Kitty laughed.

As Mary thought of what Kitty said, she started laughing too. They made their way to the side of the crowd just as the music for the first dance started.

Mary looked out into the crowd for Mr. Wyatt. "Miss Bennett." said a deep voice behind her.

Mary turned around and looked into those blue eyes she knew so well. She smiled, "Mr. Wyatt."

"Are you ready for our dance?"

"Yes, I am." She said as he grabbed her hand and led her out to the dance floor.

As they took their places across from each other, Mary saw Kitty standing across from Mr. Hancock. _She seems to really like Mr. Hancock._

When they started dancing Mary could feel Mr. Wyatt's eyes on her. She looked into his eyes and flushed. "Do you talk while you dance Mr. Wyatt?"

Mr. Wyatt chuckled and replied, "usually, but it depends on who I'm dancing with, Miss Bennett." _I wonder if she knows she's all I think about. Her laugh, smile, and how her eyes sparkle when she talks about books._

Mary laughed, "What about me, Mr. Wyatt. Can you talk to me while you dance?" she said as she cast her eyes downward.

"Miss Bennett, I could talk to you all night. Even when we are not dancing," Mr. Wyatt replied with a smile.

Mary looked up and returned his smile. _He doesn't try and tell me something that he knows isn't true. He sees something hidden inside the Mary Bennett that everyone else sees. Something that is waiting to shine._

As the dance ended, so did her thoughts. Mr. Wyatt led her over to the refreshment table. They stood their talking about their favorite books when Mr. Blake interrupted them.

"Miss Bennett, the next dance is about to start." Mr. Blake said.

Mary nodded as Mr. Blake led her out to the dance floor.

Mr. Wyatt watched Mr. Blake lead Mary away. He couldn't help but feel jealous with another man dancing with HIS Mary. His Mary where had that come from? He asked himself. He had only known this young lady for a few days, but already he realized he couldn't live without her.

He shook his thoughts away and continued watching Mary dance. As Mr. Blake led her back over to the refreshment table, Mr. Wyatt stepped forward.

"Miss Bennett, you dance beautifully." Mr. Blake said as he bowed.

"Thank you." She said.

Mr. Blake walked away and left Mary and Mr. Wyatt standing by themselves. Mr. Wyatt looked at Mary and smiled. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes bright from dancing. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. He was going to do everything he could to make her see that.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone saying his name. "Mr. Wyatt. I thought that was you." The female voice said.

He looked over and saw Miss Cassie Thornhill coming towards him. He groaned and started moving him and Mary away from the table, but before he got a few steps, she caught up to them.

"Mr. Wyatt," Miss Thornhill said as she looked at him. Completely ignoring Mary, who had her arm hooked in his.

"Miss Thornhill." Mr. Wyatt said as he bowed. He turned towards Mary and said, "Miss Thornhill, this is Miss Bennett. Miss Bennett, this is Miss Thornhill."

Mary curtsied, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

Miss Thornhill looked at her and scowled, "so your one of those Bennett's. I'm surprised you would show your face after what happened with your younger sister."

Mr. Wyatt could feel Mary stiffen beside him. He thought what her younger sister do to make Miss Thornhill say that. He looked at Miss Thornhill and she smiled like she had just caught a rat.

Mary calmly replied, "What my sister did happened over two months ago. It may have affected the gossip, but my sisters still married well."

Miss Thornhill laughed, "That is true, but who would want to marry you and your sister. Everyone still knows your sister ruined your chances of a good marriage."

Mr. Wyatt could see Mary was getting distressed, "Miss Thornhill, if you will excuse us." He said as he led Mary out of the ballroom. He didn't notice Miss Thornhill glaring at them.

They quietly made their way out onto the balcony. They walked to the rail and looked out at the peaceful garden.

Mary couldn't believe what had just happened. She looked at the tall, quiet gentleman standing next to her and shivered. _Now he will stop coming to call, after he finds out what Lydia did. _She sighed; _she was just starting to have feelings for Mr. Wyatt._

Mary shivered again and hugged her waist. "Here" Mr. Wyatt said as she felt his coat settle on her shoulders. "Thank You," she quietly said.

"Miss Bennett, are you alright?" Mr. Wyatt quietly asked as he turned to look at her.

Mary looked into his concerned eyes and forced a weak smile. "Yes, I am now. Miss Thornhill remark caught me by surprise and I wasn't prepared for it."

"It wasn't right for her to say something like that about you and your sister." Mr. Wyatt angrily replied.

"Mr. Wyatt, my sisters and I always knew we would possibly not marry rich men. And I guess that will never change for me. I'm not pretty or come with a large dowry, like Miss Thornhill." She sadly said as she stared at the stars.

Mr. Wyatt looked at Mary and thought, she always puts herself down. Doesn't she see the way I look at her each time she is near.

"Miss Bennett, you are still the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Don't let people like Miss Thornhill tell you otherwise. She has been after me and Mr. Hancock for the past year."

Mary looked at him and asked, "You don't like Miss Thornhill?"

"No, she only wants to marry me for my money. I have a question for you?"

"And what might that be?"

"May I still come and call while you are in London?"

Mary's heart leapt, "yes, I would like that very much."

"I will be there tomorrow afternoon. We should head back in to the ball."

Mary sighed, "Yes we should, but it is so peaceful out here."

Mr. Wyatt chuckled, "yes it is."

They made their way back into the ballroom and quietly found her family. Lizzy and Mr. Darcy decided it was time to head home, so they found Kitty and headed out to the carriage,

Mr. Wyatt walked out with them and bid them goodnight, with one last look at Mary he headed home himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews.**

Chapter 7

Nicholas Wyatt was sitting in his study going over paperwork, when the footman announced Mr. Hancock.

"Show him in here." Mr. Nicholas said as he stood.

"Nicholas, it looks as if you're hard at work." Mr. Hancock laughed.

"There was a problem at West Hope Abbey with one of the tenants, but I got it all sorted out." Nicholas said as he clapped his friend on the back.

James sat down and asked, "When do you plan on returning to West Hope Abbey?"

Nicholas smiled a rare smile, "I plan to stay in London till the end of the summer."

"It's not like you to stay in London this long. Would it have anything to do with Miss Mary Bennett?"

"It might. What about you and Miss Kitty Bennett?" Nicholas asked with a lift of his eyebrow.

"I really like her, Nicholas. She is not like most of the young ladies that throw themselves at me."

"I'm going to call on Mary this afternoon. Do you want to come with me?" he asked James.

"Yes, I would." James said as his face brightened. They talked together until they both decided to head to the Darcy townhouse.

Mary sat in the drawing room practicing on the piano forte. On the outside, she was patiently waiting for Mr. Wyatt to come, but on the inside she was excited. _I don't know how to explain the feelings I get when I'm around him._

She shook her thoughts away as her fingers glided across the keys. Her sweet voice lifted above the music:

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_ Without saying a word you can light up the dark_

_ Try as I may I could never explain_

_ What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

Mr. Wyatt and Mr. Hancock had just stepped into the entryway of the Darcy house, when Mr. Wyatt heard the music.

"James, you go ahead and find the ladies. I'm going to see who's making that beautiful music."

Mr. Hancock smirked and went to the parlor. Mr. Wyatt turned and followed the sound of the piano forte. He stopped just inside of the drawing room door. He smiled when he saw the woman becoming a big part of his life focused on playing. When she started singing, he couldn't move. _Her voice is so sweet and so full of passion._

Mary finished the song and jumped when she heard someone say, "that was beautiful, Miss Bennett. You have a beautiful voice."

She turned around and blushed, "thank you, Mr. Wyatt."

Mr. Wyatt walking into the room and stopped in front of her. "I'm sorry if I scared you, Miss Bennett. I didn't want to interrupt. You seemed so focused."

"It's alright. I didn't hear you come in. every time I play or sing; I get so lost in the music. It makes the problems I'm dealing with disappear."

Mr. Wyatt chuckled, "that's how I feel when I'm with you."

He took Mary's hands in his and asked, "Miss Bennett, I would like to court you. What do you say?"

Mary smiled, "I would like that, Mr. Wyatt."

Mr. Wyatt kissed her hand and asked, "Is Mr. Darcy home?"

"Yes, I believe he is in his study."

"I'll go find him and ask his permission." He said as he kissed her hand again.

He helped her stand and they made their way out of the drawing room.

Mary headed to the parlor, as Mr. Wyatt went to her brother in law's study.

"Mary we were just coming to find you." Kitty exclaimed as Mary walked into the parlor.

"I was practicing the piano, when Mr. Wyatt came."

"Where is he now? I thought he would come in here with you." Mr. Hancock asked.

Mary smiled, "he needed to talk to Mr. Darcy."

Kitty and Mr. Hancock fell into a quiet conversation and Mary went to pick up her book. She let her thoughts drift away from the book to Mr. Wyatt. _Mr. Wyatt and I will be courting. I never thought, I would find a man, who would like me for who I am._

Lizzy looked over at Mary and noticed her wearing a silly grin. _I wonder what is making her smile like that._

Mr. Wyatt watched Mary walk down the hall. _This is it,_ he thought as he knocked on the door. He heard Darcy say come in.

He opened the door and walked in. Mr. Darcy looked up and smiled, "Nicholas, good to see you again."

"You too William." Mr. Wyatt said as he sat down.

"What brings you here today?"

"I came to call on Mary and I brought James Hancock with me."

"I saw him and Kitty together. They seem to really like each other."

Nicholas chuckled, "I know he really likes Kitty, but I don't know about how much she likes him."

"We'll find out. If you're here to see Mary, what are you doing talking to me?" Mr. Darcy questioned with a lift of his eyebrow.

"I talked to Mary when I first came in and I would like your permission to court her." He said hopefully.

Mr. Darcy considered this for a moment, "have you asked Mary yet?"

"Yes and she has agreed."

"Are you sure about this Nicholas? You've only known each other for a week."

"William there's something about Mary that sets her apart from all of the other young ladies I know. I knew that night at your wedding ball."

Mr. Darcy laughed, "I felt the same way about Elizabeth, when we first met. Alright, I give you my permission. But if you hurt her in anyway, be prepared to face me."

"Don't worry. I would never hurt her." Mr. Wyatt said as he stood.

"Why don't we go tell everyone the news?" Mr. Darcy said as he followed Mr. Wyatt to the parlor.

Mr. Darcy announced the courtship of Nicholas and Mary as they walked through the door. "I'm so happy for you two." Lizzy said as she hugged her sister. _No wonder she had that silly smile on her face._

Lizzy went back to her seat and sat back down next to her husband. Mary smiled and sat down next to Mr. Wyatt.

While Mary was talking to Mr. Wyatt about their favorite books, Mr. Hancock turned to Kitty.

"Miss Kitty, what do you do for fun?" Mr. Hancock asked.

Kitty looked up surprised by the question. _No one has ever asked me what I like to do. _"I love to draw, sew, and go for long walks in the country side."

Mr. Hancock felt his heart race as he watched Kitty's face. When she talked about something she loved, her face light up and her eyes sparkled. This woman beside him was starting to mean so much to him.

"What kind of pictures do you like to draw?"

Kitty smiled, "I mainly draw pictures of people, landscapes, or animals."

"May I see some of your drawings?"

Kitty hesitated, "are you sure you want to see my drawings?"

"Yes, I want to see them."

"Okay." Kitty said as she reached for a sketch book sitting next to her. She shyly handed it to Mr. Hancock.

He took it and began flipping through it. His face brightened when he stopped at a picture. He lifted his head and smiled, "you sketched me?"

Kitty nodded and looked down embarrassed, "I wanted to remember what you look like."

Mr. Hancock chuckled, "it's alright, Miss Kitty. I'm honored that you would sketch Me.'' _you will never have to forget what I look. Hopefully you will always be by my side._

Kitty smiled and they fell into a comfortable conversation about their favorite things.

Mr. Wyatt turned to Mary, "my sister is coming tomorrow morning. I was hoping I could come tomorrow and bring her with me."

Mary smiled, "I would love to meet your sister, Mr. Wyatt."

"Great, we will be here around noon." Mr. Wyatt said as he and Mr. Hancock stood. With promises of both gentlemen returning tomorrow, they took their leave.

**Remember to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews. They mean a lot.**

Chapter 8

As Mary got ready for bed, she decided to go talk to Kitty. She knocked on her door. "Kitty, may I come in?"

"Yes, you may Mary."

Mary walked in and sat down on Kitty's bed. Her sister turned around from her dressing table. "Did you want to talk, Mary?"

Mary looked at her sister, "what do you think of Mr. Wyatt?"

"Mary, why are you asking me? You are the one that he is courting." Kitty said with sadness in her voice.

Mary noticed her sister's sadness, "Are you said that Mr. Wyatt's courting me?"

Kitty shook her head. "No, I'm happy for you. I guess I just wish it was me."

"What about Mr. Hancock?"

Kitty's face brightened, "He seems interested in everything I talk about, but it doesn't seem he's interested in anything more."

Mary went over to her sister and pulled her into a hug. "Maybe, he's just waiting till the right time." Mary whispered.

Kitty sighed and sat on the bed. Mary went over to her and sat back down. "Mary, if Mr. Wyatt asked you to marry him, would you?"

"Kitty, we just started courting and maybe I'll never marry."

"Mary, I think everyone can see that Mr. Wyatt absolutely adores you. And you must feel something because every time he calls, he is the only person you talk to."

"He's the only one that has read anything I have." Mary retorted.

Kitty laughed, "Lighten up Mary. It was only an observation."

"I'm sorry, Kitty but, I'm not used to all the attention."

"Let's hope mama does not find out."

Mary laughed, "Yeah, she would try and find a way for them to marry us."

The two sisters talked for a while longer, before Mary went back to her room. She drifted off the sleep with dreams of Nicholas.

The next morning Mary woke up with butterflies in her stomach. _I hope Mr. Wyatt's sister likes me. I don't want her to be another Caroline Bingley._

She quickly finished her breakfast and went to the drawing room to read. "Good morning Kitty." She said when she saw her sister.

"Good morning Mary." Kitty said looking up from her sketch book.

Mary sat down, "where is Lizzy and Mr. Darcy?"

"They went to call on a friend of theirs." Kitty said.

Both sisters were so lost in their activities that they jumped when the footman announced, "Mr. and Miss Wyatt and Mr. Hancock."

Mary put her book down and stood. Mr. Wyatt stepped in, followed by a young woman. She stood a little shorter than Mary, with blue eyes, and brown wavy hair.

Mary instantly like her. She was nothing like Miss Bingley. Mr. Wyatt introduced them. "Miss Mary and Miss Kitty Bennett, this is my sister Miss Anna Wyatt. Anna, this is Miss Mary and Miss Kitty Bennett."

Mary curtsied, "it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Wyatt."

Miss Wyatt smiled, "you too. I have heard so much about you."

Mary sat down and motioned for Anna to join her. "Miss Bennett, I would like us to be friends."

"Me too, Miss Wyatt. I haven't had many friends growing up. It was mainly my sister."

"How many sisters do you have?"

"Four. You have met Kitty. Then there's also Mrs. Darcy, Mrs. Bingley, and Mrs. Wickham."

Anna looked over at Kitty and Mr. Hancock deep in conversation. She laughed, "It looks like Mr. Hancock and Miss Kitty won't be joining our conversation."

"No, they have been inseparable since they met."

"I'm glad he's found someone. I've known him since we we're children. My parents have been trying to get us together."

Mary looked at Anna, "but you don't want that?"

"No, I like him as a friend. I don't want to be forced into marriage. My brother has been kind enough to keep them from suggesting it again." She said as she looked at her brother.

Mr. Wyatt returned her smile, "I know how you two feel."

Mary looked at Mr. Wyatt and smiled, "I would never want to be forced into marriage either."

Anna Wyatt looked at her brother and Mary Bennett. _Nicholas has never showed any interest in marrying. He seems to adore Mary. He can never take his eyes off of her. It would be nice to have a sister._

Kitty interrupted Anna's thoughts, "Miss Wyatt, will you be staying in London long?"

"Please, call me Anna. Yes, I will be staying with Nicholas for the summer."

"If I call you Anna, then please call me Kitty. I hope we will be seeing you often."

"I would come every day, just to have friends to talk to. It gets lonely having your brother for conversation." She chuckled.

Mr. Wyatt pouted, "My conversation is not that dull."

Mary patted his hand, "your conversation is not dull, but I think your sister could use a change. We would be happy if you called whenever she wanted."

Mr. Wyatt laughed, "then, be prepared to see us every day."

Anna looked at Mr. Hancock. "You will be joining us, won't you Mr. Hancock?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." He said as he looked at Kitty.

Mary asked, "Should we go for a walk in the park?"

"I was just thinking the same thing." Mr. Wyatt said.

Mr. Hancock, Kitty, and Anna all agreed. The gentlemen helped the ladies get ready and they set off for the park.

Mary, Anna, and Mr. Wyatt walked behind Kitty and Mr. Hancock. "It's such a beautiful day." Anna exclaimed.

"This time of year at Lounghbourne is always my favorite. The flowers are in full bloom." Mary dreamily replied.

Mr. Wyatt looked at her, "it's the same at West Hope Abbey. What is your favorite flower, Miss Bennett?"

Mary instantly replied without thinking, "Lilies."

"Lilies are my favorite too." Anna exclaimed.

Mr. Wyatt laughed, "It seems you two have found something in common."

Anna looked at her brother mischievously, "it seems we have." She said as she linked arms with Mary and pulled her away.

Mr. Wyatt stopped and called, "Anna, where are you going?"

Anna looked over her shoulder, "we are going to go find a tree to sit under and talk. You may join Mr. Hancock and Kitty."

Mary looked at Mr. Wyatt and shrugged. _I guess I'm spending the afternoon with Anna, _she thought as they walked away.

Mr. Wyatt sighed and caught up with Mr. Hancock and Kitty. "Did Anna and Miss Bennett get tired of you already?" He teased.

"I think Anna just wants to tell Miss Bennett stories about you and me growing up." He said as he watched James face.

"She better not." He said shocked.

Kitty looked at both men and said, "I think I will go and catch up with Anna and Mary." With that said she quickly caught up with the two girls. _This is too good to miss._ She thought.

Mr. Hancock watched Kitty's retreating back. "Now, Kitty's going to hear those stories."

"What, you didn't want her hearing about all the stupid things we did." Mr. Wyatt teased.

"Some of those things we did, will just make us look stupid and what about Mary? Do you want her hearing those stories?"

Mr. Wyatt shrugged, "Anna would have told her sometime."

"I guess you're right." Mr. Hancock said as they continued through the park.

Kitty quickly caught up with Mary and Anna. They kept quiet until Anna found a big Oak tree to sit under. "Kitty, did you leave my brother and James by themselves?"

Kitty laughed, "They were afraid you were going to tell Mary stories about them growing up. I thought if you did, then I would like to hear them."

"I hadn't thought of telling you both stories about them. Maybe I should tell you a story." Anna suggested.

"I would like to know what Mr. Wyatt was like as a child." Mary said.

"Tell us a story, Anna." Kitty said.

"okay." Anna laughed.

"Nicholas and James were almost thirteen and I was five years old. They both had received a new puppy for an early birthday present. I thought the puppies were so cute. Nicholas and James bet each other that they could train their puppy in two months.

Nicholas spent every moment with that puppy, but what he didn't know was that I was also playing with the puppy. When the two months came, James and Nicholas brought their puppies and showed each other how well they trained them. I decided to come along with. James's puppy followed every command, but when it was Nicholas's turn, his puppy came to me and lay down in my lap.

Nicholas kept telling the puppy to come, but he wouldn't move. James was laughing and declared himself the winner. Nicholas just smiled and came to sit by me. He gave me the puppy for a birthday present. The puppy was his birthday present, but he gave him to me. I still have the dog, and for my birthday present, I gave Nicholas a new puppy."

After Anna's story was finished, Mary said, "That was so nice of your brother. What did you name the puppy?"

"I named him Rocky."

"I like that name," Mary said.

"Me too." Kitty and Anna said together.

They were all laughing, when Mr. Wyatt and Mr. Hancock joined them. "And pray tell us, what you three find so funny." Mr. Hancock said.

Kitty, Mary, and Anna looked at each other and then at both gentlemen. "Nothing." All three said.

Mr. Wyatt smiled but said nothing. He was happy his sister had found friends. He was also glad she was getting along with Mary.

Mr. Wyatt interrupted their laughter. "I think it is time we head back." He held out his hand for Mary and then Anna.

Mr. Wyatt, Mary, and Anna led the way, followed by Mr. Hancock and Kitty. When they neared the Darcy townhouse, Mr. Wyatt asked, "May we come again tomorrow, Miss Bennett?"

Mary smiled, "yes, you may. Bring Mr. Hancock too."

Anna laughed, "don't worry we will." They turned to go, as Mary and Kitty headed inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mary and Kitty were enjoying the company of Anna, Mr. Wyatt, and Mr. Hancock, when the butler announced Lord Blake.

All conversation stopped when Lord Isaac Blake walked into the room and bowed. The gentlemen and ladies stood.

Mr. Wyatt made the introductions, "Miss Bennett, Miss Kitty, Mr. Hancock, and Miss Wyatt, this is Lord Blake.

"Lord Blake, this is Miss Bennett, Miss Kitty, Mr. Hancock, and my sister Miss Wyatt."

The ladies curtsied and the gentlemen bowed. Mr. Wyatt and Mr. Hancock took their seats next to Mary and Kitty. Lord Blake sat down by Anna.

"Mr. Wyatt is your brother?" Lord Blake asked Anna.

Anna looked at him and replied, "Yes he is." Lord Blake didn't answer and Anna got a good look at him.

He was about the same height and build as her brother. He had soft green eyes and short black hair. He turned towards her and locked eyes. She quickly looked down to hide her embarrassment.

Lord Blake looked at this young woman sitting next to him. She was very beautiful and a young woman his mother would love. When she had locked eyes with him, he felt something deep down, like a burning sensation. _Maybe it would be a good idea to get to know Miss Wyatt better_ he thought.

Mr. Wyatt asked, "Lord Blake how is your mother?"

Lord Blake's head snapped away from Anna and towards her bother. "She is just fine. She's looking forward to the ball tonight."

Mr. Wyatt nodded and turned back to his conversation with Mary. "May I have the first set of dances, Miss Bennett?"

"Yes, Mr. Wyatt. I would be delighted." Mary smiled.

Lord Blake turned towards Anna, "are you going to the ball tonight, Miss Wyatt?"

Anna looked up at Lord Blake and sweetly smiled. "Yes. I am going with my brother."

"May I request the first set?" he boldly asked.

"I would be honored."

Mr. Wyatt looked towards his sister and Lord Blake. _I will have to watch Lord Blake closely. I don't want him taking advantage of her. _He thought.

"Mr. Wyatt, is something the matter?" Mary asked when she noticed him frowning.

"No, Miss Bennett." He smiled reassuringly. When she still looked worried, he changed the subject. "do you enjoy poetry, Miss Bennett?"

"Yes very much."

"Who is your favorite?"

"Shakespeare."

"He is my favorite too." Mr. Wyatt said. "There is something about poetry that speaks to your soul."

"I feel the same way." Mary said as she looked at his face.

When Mr. Wyatt locked eyes, it seemed the whole world fell away and they were the only ones there. Mary felt her heart start beating faster. They were still looking at each other when someone coughed.

Mary and Mr. Wyatt looked away and flushed. "Have you two been listening to anything we have said," Anna asked.

"Um… not really." Mr. Wyatt said as he stole a glance at Mary.

Anna smiled, "we were planning on going for a walk. Would you two like to join us?"

Mary replied for both of them, "that sounds like a fine idea."

All three couples quickly paired off and headed outside. Lord Blake and Anna walked ahead of Mr. Wyatt and Mary. Kitty and Mr. Hancock brought up the back.

"Miss Wyatt, are you staying in London long?" Lord Blake asked.

"For the summer. I am staying with my brother." Anna replied.

Lord Blake smiled. He could have the whole summer to get to know Anna Wyatt. All three couples continued on their walk until it was time for the gentlemen and Anna had to head home.

"We will see you at the ball tonight, Mary and Kitty," Anna said as she waved goodbye.

Mary and Kitty stood together by the refreshment table watching all the gentlemen and Ladies Mary was looking for Mr. Wyatt, while Kitty was searching for Mr. Hancock.

Kitty leaned towards Mary and excitedly whispered, "They are coming over here." She pointed.

"Kitty it's not polite to point at people." Mary admonished.

Kitty put her hand down quickly, "I'm sorry Mary."

"It's okay Kitty." Mary kindly replied as Mr. Wyatt and Mr. Hancock approached them.

"Where is Anna?" asked Mary.

"Lord Blake claimed her for the first dance." Mr. Wyatt said. "Miss Bennett shall we?" he asked as he held out his hand.

Mary took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. After their dance ended he left to go get her some punch. As Mary stood waiting for Mr. Wyatt to return, she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Well, if it isn't Mary Bennett."

Mary turned around and came face to face with Cassie Thornhill and Caroline Bingley. "Nice to see you again, Miss Bingley." She calmly replied.

"What are you doing in London?" Miss Bingley asked.

"I'm staying with Lizzy and Fitzwilliam for the summer. My sister Kitty is also here." Mary said as she watched Caroline's face drain of color.

Mary smirked; she knew how much Miss Bingley disliked her younger sisters. Caroline quickly recovered. "Was that Mr. Wyatt you were dancing with?" Caroline asked.

Mary looked at her skeptically, "yes it was."

"I thought so." Caroline said as she stepped closer. "Stay away from Mr. Wyatt, Miss Bennett." She warned.

"Why should I?" she loudly questioned.

"Your sisters have already snatched my brother and Mr. Darcy. Mr. Wyatt is mine." Caroline said with a hard voice.

"Miss Bingley." Mr. Wyatt said from behind her. "I have never had any interest in you. Leave Miss Bennett alone or else I will pay a call to your brother. I prefer Miss Bennett's company to yours or anyone else's." He said with cold eyes and an icy voice.

Caroline blanched and took a step backward. She tried to speak, but nothing came out.

Mr. Wyatt spoke again this time to Miss Thornhill. "If I ever see you two harassing Miss Bennett again, you will have to personally deal with me."

Miss Bingley and Miss Thornhill slowly backed up and quickly walked away. Mr. Wyatt's eyes softened as he turned towards Mary. "Miss Bennett, I will personally see to it that they don't come near you the rest of the night."

Mary looked up into his face and smiled, "thank you Mr. Wyatt for coming to my rescue."

"You're welcome, Miss Bennett." Mr. Wyatt said as he handed her a cup filled with punch. Mr. Wyatt spent the rest of the evening by Mary's side.

When Mary finally went to bed that night her thoughts were a jumbled mess. She knew she was starting to fall for Nicholas Wyatt, but she wondered if they should continue this courtship. No one seems to want us together. She thought back to both balls they had attended and what Miss Thornhill and Miss Bingley said. She sighed and finally fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In the month that followed, Mary spent most of her day with Mr. Wyatt. The Darcy townhouse was becoming like a second home for all its inhabitants. Most mornings you could find Mary, Kitty, Mr. Wyatt, Mr. Hancock, Anna, and Lord Blake together in the parlor.

They would pair off into three couples and spend the day talking, going for walks, or just enjoying each other's company.

This morning as Mary came downstairs she noticed a letter on the sideboard with her name on it. She picked it up and looked at it puzzled. She didn't recognize the handwriting. She quickly hid it and went to have breakfast. After a quick breakfast she went up to her room and opened the letter and started reading:

_Dearest Mary,_

_ I wish I didn't have to leave London, but a problem has come up at West Hope Abbey that I must deal with immediately. By the time you read this letter I will have departed. I plan to have the matter solved as soon as possible, so I can get back to you._

_ If you look in the envelope you will find a heart shaped locket. I had it especially made just for you. Whenever you get lonely while I'm gone just touch the locket and remember me and that I will return. I hope you keep it close to your heart._

_ Yours,_

_ Nicholas Wyatt._

Mary finished the letter with sadness and a heavy heart. _Mr. Wyatt was going to be gone from London and doesn't know when he will be back. He has already stolen my heart and I don't want him to leave and never come back. _Mary thought as she pulled the locket out of the envelope.

It was a gold locket with a rose and vines etched into it. Mary gasped as she opened the locket. Nicholas had carefully put his picture inside so she could see him each day. She carefully closed the locket and clasped it around her neck. She walked to the mirror and looked at her reflection.

Her face glowed as she looked at the locket. It was like Nicholas's Wyatt's presence had made an impression on her. It was going to be lonely with Mr. Wyatt gone. She turned from the mirror, grabbed her book, and headed downstairs to read.

Nicholas Wyatt quickly delivered the letter to the Darcy townhouse, with promises Mary would receive it. He quietly thanked the butler and mounted his horse. He turned the Buckskin horse and spurred him to a trot.

The faster he got out of London, the quicker he could get back to Mary. As he made his way to West Hope Abbey, his thoughts turned to Mary. _I can't seem to get enough of her smile, laugh, and the way she always speaks her mind. I fell in love with her the first time I laid eyes on her at Darcy and Bindley's Wedding Ball. Hopefully when I get back, I will finally ask her to marry me. _He thought as he kicked the horse into a canter.

Mary sat in the parlor with Anna, Kitty, and Mr. Hancock. Kitty and Mr. Hancock were enjoying a pleasant conversation, while Anna chatted with Mary.

Anna could tell Mary wasn't herself. She kept quiet and didn't join any of the conversations. "Don't worry Mary. If I know my brother, he will find the quickest way back to you."

Mary managed a small smile, "I've enjoyed his company each day he is here. And when he is not, then it just seems lonely."

"Are you going to the summer ball tonight?" Anna asked to hopefully get her friends mine of her brother.

Mary shook her head, "no, I don't plan on going. I don't feel like dancing or socializing with people tonight."

Anna nodded and fell silent. She knew that Mary was missing Nicholas. She hoped that he hurried back.

The next week passed by slowly for Mary. Each day she waited for Mr. Wyatt to come back. On Monday morning Mary woke, dressed, ate breakfast, and headed outside for a peaceful walk in the park. She had only walked a little ways when someone stepped out from behind a tree. He walked closer and Mary instantly recognized Nicholas Wyatt.

Mary slowed to a stop. Mary and Nicholas stood staring at each other; neither one wanted to be the first to move. Nicholas noticed Mary wearing the locket.

"I see you got my present." He said with a gleam in his eye.

Mary touched the locket. "It's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever gotten me."

Nicholas smiled as he stepped in front of Mary. "I'm glad you like it." He quietly whispered as he fought the urge to take her in his arms.

Mary looked up into his piercing blue eyes and quickly looked down to avoid his gaze. "Would you like to accompany me on a walk through the park?" Mr. Wyatt asked.

Mary smiled, "I would love that." She said as they linked arms.

They strolled through the park in silence; just enjoying being near each other after a week and a half apart.

"Did you solve the problem at West Hope Abbey, Mr. Wyatt?" Mary asked.

Mr. Wyatt picked a flower and handed it to her. "Yes, I did solve the problem."

Mary put the flower to her nose and smelled its sweet sent. "And pray, what was the problem?"

Mr. Wyatt chuckled, "two of the tenants were complaining that someone was taking the meat they had hanging up."

"Mr. Wyatt, that's not something you should be laughing about." Mary said as she frowned.

"Your right, Miss Bennett. I should have finished the story first."

"Did you find out what was happening to the meat?" Mary asked as she moved to pick another flower.

"Yes, we did. The next day, some of us hung fresh meat and then watched from a distance. It only took a while, before a dog came up and grabbed the meat of the hook. We followed it and found that she was bringing it to her puppies.

Mary laughed, "They must have been very hungry. How many puppies did she have?"

"She had six, but now she has only five." He said as he studied her face.

"What happened to the sixth one?" _I hope something didn't happen to it, _Mary thought.

"It's," he said as he reach into his coat, "right here."

Mary looked at Mr. Wyatt confused. Then she noticed a black furry thing in his hands. Her eyes brightened, "oh, it's so cute. May I hold it?"

Mr. Wyatt handed over the wiggling puppy. Mary cuddled the puppy and spoke softly to it. The puppy soon calmed down and fell asleep in Mary's arms.

Mr. Wyatt watched Mary and the puppy together. _I wonder if she would be this good with children. The puppy seems to already love her._

Mary looked at the puppy and then at Mr. Wyatt. Mary handed the puppy back to Mr. Wyatt.

He shook his head. "No, Miss Bennett. She is yours to keep."

Mary's eyes opened in shock and disbelief. "M…M…Mine." She stammered.

Mr. Wyatt laughed. "Yes, Miss Bennett. I remember you telling me during one of our talks, that you always wanted a puppy. So when I saw her, I immediately thought of you."

Mary looked at her black puppy. "I didn't think you remembered anything we talked about."

Mr. Wyatt looked closely at Mary. _She doesn't realize how much she means to me. _"Mary." He quietly whispered.

Mary looked up at the use of her Christian name. she gasped as Nicholas got down on one knee in the middle of the park.

**What will happen next? I know it may seem like this story is going a bit fast, but don't worry there is more to come. I hope to get the next chapter up in a week or so. Remember to REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nicholas bent down on one knee and looked up at surprised Mary.

"Mary, when I first met you, I knew there was something special about you. Each day, I learned more about you and discovered that I didn't want to let you go. I fell in love with you more each day." He said his voice laced with love and emotion.

Nicholas paused as he took out a black velvet box and opened it. "I love you Mary. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Mary looked at Nicholas teary eyed. "Yes, I will. I love you too, Nicholas."

Nicholas whooped as slide the ring on Mary's finger, jumped up, and embraced her. They broke apart when the puppy started wiggling about. They both looked at the puppy and laughed.

"I think she wants some attention." Nicholas chuckled.

Mary scratched the puppy's ears. "You're so cute."

"What are you going to name her?"

Mary looked up, "I'm not sure."

"Maybe we should think about names on the way back to the house." Nicholas said as they linked arms.

The newly engaged couple spent the rest of the walk talking and playing with the puppy.

They reached the front door, Mr. Wyatt asked, "have you decided on a name yet?"

Mary smiled, "Shasta."

Nicholas patted Shasta. "I think Shasta suits her." He said as they headed into the house. They were met in the hallway by Elizabeth.

"Good morning, Mr. Wyatt, Mary. Where did you get the puppy?" Elizabeth said as she looked at the puppy.

Mary looked at Nicholas with love filled eyes, "Mr. Wyatt gave her to me."

Elizabeth smiled at Mr. Wyatt. "If you would like to talk to William, he is in his study."

"Thank you, Mrs. Darcy. I will go talk to him, while you talk to your sister." Mr. Wyatt said as he looked at Mary.

Mary gave Nicholas a smile before he started walking away.

Nicholas knocked on Mr. Darcy's study door and entered. Mr. Darcy was working at his desk but looked up when he heard footsteps.

He looked up at Nicholas and grinned. "by that silly grin on your face, I take it Mary said yes."

Nicholas chuckled, "I still can't believe she said yes. I never thought I would be getting married."

William chuckled, "I think ever man feels that way." William put his papers aside and stood. "Shall we go join the ladies?"

Nicholas stood and followed William to the parlor. After they had sat down Mr. Darcy announced the engagement of Mary Bennett and Nicholas Wyatt.

Nicholas smiled as he walked through the front door of his London home. He had just spent half the night with Mary and her family. They spent the night talking about wedding plans and playing with the puppy.

Nicholas went to his study, pulled out a pen and paper and sat down to write a letter to Mary's parents.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Bennett,_

_I have spent the summer getting to know your daughter Mary. I have fallen in love with her more and more each day. I would like your permission to marry her. She has already given me her answer, now all I await is yours._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Nicholas Wyatt_

He finished writing the letter, sealed it, and put it aside to be mailed in the morning. He blew out the candle and climbed the stairs to his bedchamber.

It wasn't more than a few hours later when he heard a loud knock at his door. He quickly threw on the clothes from the day before and opened the door. James, the butler, was waiting on the other side.

"Is something wrong, James?" Nicholas asked.

"Lord Wyatt is waiting downstairs, sir. Lord Wyatt looks awful angry sir." James said carefully.

Nicholas thanked James and headed downstairs. He had just opened the parlor door when his father shouted, "What is the meaning of this?" while waving a piece of paper.

Nicholas innocently asked, "The meaning of what?"

"This letter Anna wrote us. She wrote to tell us that you have engaged to a young lady by the name of Mary Bennett." He yelled.

Nicholas nodded, "what Anna wrote you is true. I don't know why you are so angry."

"Miss Bennett is from a family with no connections, no dowry, and her youngest sister eloped. I will not have my family connected to a family like that."

"I'm sorry father if you feel that way, but I will not break off the engagement. I love Mary and I want her as my wife."

Lord Wyatt sneered. "Love. You're throwing money and connections away for love. I thought I raised you better than that. She will only bring our family shame."

Nicholas said in a cold voice, "Get out of my house now!"

Lord Wyatt took a step towards the door. "You can't throw you own father out."

Nicholas stepped closer. "I can and I will." He said as he escorted his father out the door.

He closed the door and leaned against the door. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He pulled himself together and went upstairs to change into fresh clothes.

Nicholas came downstairs a few minutes later and decided to clear his head. He was walking along the pond when he heard someone shout.

He smiled when he noticed Mary chasing Shasta. He quickly strolled around the pond and walked up to Shasta.

"Come here, Shasta." Nicholas said as he knelt down. Shasta lifted her head and curiously looked at Nicholas. She ran over to him and jumped on him and started licking his face.

"Shasta, stop licking Nicholas." Mary said as she picked up Shasta.

Nicholas stood. "Good morning, Mary. Is Shasta wearing you out already?"

Mary laughed, "All she wants to do is run and play."

Nicholas chuckled, "would you and Shasta like to accompany me on a walk?"

"Yes, we would love to accompany you." Mary said as she put Shasta on the ground and grabbed Nicholas's hand. They spent the rest of the morning playing with Shasta and spending the day enjoying each other's company.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews! They really help me while I'm writing each chapter.**

Chapter 12

Mr. Bennett was reading in his study when the footman brought in the morning post. He thanked him and set it down on the desk. The top letter sparked his interest; it was from a Nicholas Wyatt in London. He set down his book and picked up the letter.

He read it once and then had to reread it again to make sure he wasn't imagining things. This Mr. Wyatt was asking his permission to marry his middle daughter. And it seemed that Mary had already agreed upon it.

Mr. Bennett knew that he had to give this man his blessing. It seemed that this might be the only man for his daughter. He picked up the letter again and went in search of his wife. He found her in the parlor with her head in her hands and uncompleted embroidery sitting on her lap.

He silently walked into the room and sat down next to her. "Fanny, what's wrong?" he whispered as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Fanny Bennett lifted her head and Mr. Bennett saw tears running down her face. She looked towards her husband and sniffled, "I miss the girls."

"I do to, sweetheart, but they will only be gone for the summer and someday soon we will have grandchildren running about."

"I know, but it's been lonely these past two months. I miss helping the girls shop and pick out the latest fashions." Mrs. Bennett said as she leaned her head against her husband's shoulder. Mr. Bennett put his arm around her and took the letter out of his pocket. "Fanny, I have something here that might make you feel better."

Mrs. Bennett looked at the letter and carefully took it in her hand. She unfolded it and started to read. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she folded the letter back up.

"Thomas, Mary is getting married. Oh, four daughters married! We have been so blessed. Are we going to travel to London for the wedding?" Mrs. Bennett asked as she looked at her husband.

"Don't worry my dear. I will write to Lizzy and her husband tonight and tell them to expect us next week or is that too soon?" Mr. Bennett asked.

Mrs. Bennett shook her head back and forth, "no, it's not too soon. I can't wait to see the girls again."

Mary and Nicholas were sitting on the couch in the drawing room, discussing when they wanted their wedding. Mary's dog, Shasta, was sitting on her fiancés lap. "Mary, would September be a good time to get married?" Nicholas asked.

"September would be the perfect month. The weather will be just right and I have always wanted a wedding in the fall." Mary said as she scratched Shasta's ears.

Nicholas laughed, "we have the month picked out, now all we need is the day." Nicholas thought for a moment. "How about the end of the month?"

"That would work and it would give us plenty of time to get ready for the wedding." Mary said as she fell silent.

Nicholas looked at Mary and could tell from her expression that something important was troubling her. "Mary, what is troubling you?" he asked concerned as he turned towards her.

Mary lowered her head and fingered Shasta's collar. She didn't want to voice her concerns to Nicholas. "Nothing."

"Mary, please look at me." Nicholas urged. Mary slowly lifted her head and looked at Nicholas in the eye. Nicholas could see fear and an unanswered question in her bright blue eyes.

"Will you please tell me what is troubling you, my love?"

"Have you told your parents about us?" she quietly asked. Mary felt Nicholas tense beside her.

"I have told my father, but I have yet to tell my mother."

"Does your father approve of me?" Mary asked as she looked Nicholas in the eye. Mary could tell that Nicholas didn't want to discuss what went on with his father and him. "If you don't want to talk about it than I understand." Mary said as she played with her fingers.

Nicholas grabbed Mary's hand. "Mary, I would never keep secrets from you. My father did visit me the morning after I proposed to you and I'm sorry to say that it didn't go as I had hoped it would. He said that I was making the biggest mistake and he wanted me to end our engagement."

Here he paused to watch Mary's reaction. He saw her eyes widen and her face paled. She was almost as white as a bed sheet. "But, I told my father there was no way that I would ever end our engagement. I told him that I loved you too much and that I wanted you by my side the rest of my life."

Mary smiled, "I love you too Nicholas. But what about your mother? And I don't want to be the person that comes between you and your father."

"Don't worry about my mother. I know that she only wants me to be happy. And she will love you. Now about my father, he will eventually come around; it just might take him some time."

"Nicholas, do you remember meeting my parents at my sister's wedding ball?"

Nicholas thought a moment. He didn't remember seeing her father, but he remembered her mother pushing him towards her younger sister. "I remember your mother pushing me to dance with your younger sister, but all I wanted to do that night was spend time with you. Why do you ask?"

Mary blushed as she recalled that night. "I was wondering because I don't know how well your mother and my mother might get along until the wedding."

Nicholas chuckled, "I think they will get along just fine."

Nicholas was enjoying a peaceful breakfast when he heard a commotion out in the hallway. He stood and went to find out what was going on. As he reached the entryway, he noticed a familiar figure.

"Mother?" he asked.

"Nicholas, it's good to see you again." Lady Wyatt said as she hugged her son.

"Mother, what are you doing here so early?"

Lady Wyatt didn't answer as she walked into the parlor and sat down. She motioned for Nicholas to join her.

"Nicholas, I know your father stopped by the other day and tried to talk you out of this marriage. I hope you haven't listened to him."

Nicholas shook his head and replied, "No, I haven't."

"Good, because I want you to keep the engagement on and to not listen to your father. I love your father, but I believe that he is wrong when it comes to who you choose to marry. Can I meet your fiancée, Mary Bennett?" his mother sweetly asked.

Nicholas looked at his mother with a mixture of surprise and disbelief. _I can't believe my mother want to meet Mary. I thought that she would say the same thing my father did._ Nicholas thought as he looked at his mother.

"S….sure, mother. Would you like to leave now?"

"Yes, let's go!" lady Wyatt exclaimed as she grabbed her sons hand and pulled him out the door. It only took them a few minutes to reach the Darcy townhouse.

The footman showed them into the parlor and they waited for Mary to come down. They looked up as they heard footsteps approach.

"Nicholas." Mary said as she came through the door, but stopped short when she saw someone with him.

"Mary, this is my mother, Lady Wyatt." Nicholas said as he came to stand next to Mary.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Wyatt." Mary politely said as she curtsied.

Lady Wyatt chuckled, "now, now my dear. There is no need for being so formal. You are going to be my daughter in two months, right?"

Mary bowed her head and blushed, "Yes, ma'am."

Mary had just sat down next to Lady Wyatt, when a ball of black fur came barreling through the door and straight for them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Shasta came running full speed through the door towards her owner. She put her front paws on Mary's dress and barked. Nicholas and Mary laughed.

Lady Wyatt looked at Shasta, "Who is the cute puppy?"

Mary set Shasta on the floor and gave her a chew toy to play with. "This is Shasta. Your son gave her to me, because he remembered how much I had always wanted a puppy."

Lady Wyatt looked at Nicholas with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Shasta." She said as she rubbed Shasta's tummy.

"Mother, I thought you wanted to meet Mary, not play with the puppy." Nicholas chuckled.

"Right, but she's so adorable." Lady Wyatt said as she smiled. She turned towards Mary, "are any of you family here in London?"

"My older sister and her husband and also my younger sister."

"Your two elder sisters are Mrs. Darcy and Mrs. Bingley?"

"Yes, they married their husbands a few months ago; I met Nicholas at a ball held in their honor."

Lady Wyatt looked at her son, "Nicholas, you told me that you hadn't met anyone at the ball."

Nicholas looked down, "mother, I had just met Mary. I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up."

Lady Wyatt chuckled, "it's alright son."

Lady Wyatt spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know her son's fiancé. "Mary, Nicholas, I better be getting home before my husband comes looking for me." Lady Wyatt said as she stood.

"Mother, I will walk you home." Nicholas said.

"Okay, but I will give you a moment alone with Mary before we go. It was a pleasure to meet you." Lady Wyatt said as she looked at Mary.

"Likewise, ma'am." Mary said.

Lady Wyatt walked out the door, leaving Nicholas and Mary by themselves.

"Your mother is kind and funny." Mary said.

Nicholas smiled, "I'm glad you like her. I was hoping you two would get along. I will call tomorrow."

Mary smiled, "make sure you bring James Hancock, Anna, and Lord Blake along."

"I will see what I can do."

Mary was just getting ready for bed, when someone knocked on her door. She opened it to find Kitty on the other side.

"Come in, Kitty." Mary said as she moved aside to let Kitty pass.

Kitty walked into Mary's room and plopped down on the bed.

"Kitty, did you want to talk?" Mary asked as she put her book on the bedside table.

"Mary, how did you know you were in love with Mr. Wyatt?" Kitty asked.

Mary looked at Kitty curiously, "I don't know for sure how it happened, but I think it might have happened the day after our sister's wedding ball. Mr. Wyatt had found me in the park after I had run out on mama. He was polite and worried about me, I guess I started opening up to him. Am I making any sense?" Mary asked Kitty as she sat down next to her sister.

Kitty nodded slowly, "Mary, I have another question?"

"Yes?"

Kitty looked down, "you'll think I'm silly for asking you this. But, I don't know who else to ask."

"Kitty, I won't think it's silly. I promise. Shall we shake on it?" Mary asked as she held out her hand.

Kitty looked at Mary's hand and laughed. She grabbed Mary's outstretched hand and shook it.

"Now, with that done; what is your question, Kitty?"

Kitty took a deep breath before answering. "Do you think that I'm the right woman for Mr. Hancock to marry?"

Mary looked at Kitty's face. It was filled with embarrassment and sadness. "Kitty, has Mr. Hancock proposed to you?" Mary asked.

Kitty's head shot up, "no, he hasn't. I only asked because I don't think that I'm good enough for him."

Mary looked at Kitty. "Kitty, you are good enough for any gentleman who wants to marry you. I have watched you grow out of your silly ways and become a new woman."

Kitty looked at Mary with relief filled eyes, "thanks, Mary. I needed to hear that. You always know how to make me feel better."

Mary hugged her younger sister. "You're welcome, Kitty. Now, I think it's time we head to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Your right. Hopefully Mama and Papa will be excited to see us. Goodnight, Mary."

"Don't worry; they will be excited to see us. Goodnight, Kitty."

Kitty shut the door behind her as she left. Mary crawled into bed and fell asleep to dreams of Nicholas.

Mrs. Bennett sat in the carriage looking out the window. She couldn't wait to see her girls again. She was disappointed that Lydia wouldn't be able to make it to her sister's wedding. Lydia and her husband were currently in Newcastle.

Mrs. Bennett looked out the carriage window again and saw the townhouse come into view. "Thomas, I can see the house."

Mr. Bennett chuckled, "my dear, don't get yourself too excited. We have yet to see the girls and Mary's fiancé."

"Your right, I will just wait until we get out, then I can get excited." Mrs. Bennett laughed.

The carriage came to a stop and Mr. Bennett stepped out. He then assisted his wife out of the carriage. Mrs. Bennett stepped out and looked towards the group assembled in front of the door.

She recognized her three daughters and Lizzy's husband, Mr. Darcy. She looked towards Mary and noticed a tall gentleman standing beside her. _That must be Mr. Wyatt. He sure is handsome and looks rich. _Mrs. Bennett thought.

"Mama, Papa." Kitty, Mary, and Lizzy said as they came to greet them.

Mr. and Mrs. Bennett hugged each daughter and expressed how happy they were to finally see them again.

"mama." Mary said as she stepped forward. "This is Mr. Nicholas Wyatt. Nicholas, these are my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Bennett."

Nicholas bowed, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Mr. Bennett shook Mr. Wyatt's hand, "it's good to finally meet you, too."

Mrs. Bennett looked at Mr. Wyatt. "I'm glad I could finally meet the man that captured my daughter's heart."

Mary looked at her mother surprised. _I didn't expect her to say that._

Mr. Darcy addressed the group. "Shall we head inside? You must be tired from your journey."

Mr. and Mrs. Bennett nodded as they followed Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth into the parlor. Everyone took their seats and Lizzy rang for tea.

"Mary, I got a letter from Lydia yesterday and she sends her regrets, that she won't be able to make it to you wedding." Mr. Bennett said.

Mary sighed with relief.

All conversation stopped when the tea arrived. After tea was served, the footman announced Mr. Hancock, Miss Wyatt, and Lord Blake.

Mr. Darcy made the introductions. "Mr. and Mrs. Bennett, this is Mr. James Hancock, Lord Isaac Blake, and Mr. Wyatt sister, Anna Wyatt."

Mr. Hancock, Lord Blake bowed as Anna curtsied. Mr. Hancock took his seat next to Kitty. Lord Blake and Anna sat together.

Mrs. Bennett looked at Mr. Hancock sitting beside her daughter. To everybody that looked at them together, they could tell they were in love. Mrs. Bennett smiled. _I can tell that both my daughters found suitable gentleman, without their mothers help. I will not interfere with their courtship. _She thought back to her eldest daughter's marriage to Mr. Bingley that almost didn't take place.

Her thoughts were interrupted, when Anna and Lord Blake suggested a walk in the park. The three couples quickly agreed, but Mr. and Mrs. Bennett declined. Saying they would like to get some rest before dinner.

Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy were left alone in the parlor, after everyone else left to go to the park or rest.

"It seems my dear that we are going to have a household full of people until after the wedding. When are Mr. and Mrs. Bingley coming?"

"They will be here next week." Elizabeth laughed, "it's for only a month William. Then we can pack everything up and go home to Pemberley."

"Do you miss the quietness of the country side?" William asked.

"Yes, but it will only be quiet for a couple of months." Elizabeth said as she looked at her husband.

"Well," she said as she whispered in his ear. Elizabeth watched Williams face turn from surprise to happiness.

"You mean I'm going to be a father!"

Elizabeth nodded. "I love you Mrs. Darcy." William said as he kissed her soundly.

"I love you too, Mr. Darcy, but we will tell the family after Mary's wedding." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

William chuckled as he pulled Elizabeth against his shoulder. "Okay."


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow, three chapters in two weeks. This is definitely a record. Thanks to everyone for all the reviews. Enjoy chapter 14.**

Chapter 14

It was nearing the end of August, when Lady Wyatt and Mrs. Bennett set up a date to meet and discuss the wedding plans for the engaged couple.

Both ladies at present were sitting across from each other in the drawing room. Mrs. Bennett was trying to decide what kind of flowers the bride and bridesmaids should carry, while Lady Wyatt was planning the wedding breakfast.

Since the mothers had met two weeks before, they had become fast friends. Surprising everyone in the household, especially Mrs. Bennett's daughters.

"Clarisse, what do you think of lilies for the bouquets?" Mrs. Bennett asked.

"That is perfect, Fanny."

"Have you finished the wedding breakfast menu?"

Lady Wyatt handed Mrs. Bennett the piece of paper. She quickly scanned it and found it to her satisfaction.

Both ladies set aside their work that was completed and sipped their tea.

"Clarisse, how well do you know, James Hancock?" Mrs. Bennett asked.

"I have known James since he was a child. Nicholas and him were best friends and still are. They would spend all their time together; they also got into their fair share of trouble. Why do you ask, Fanny?"

Mrs. Bennett looked at Lady Wyatt. "My daughter, Kitty and James Hancock have spent the summer getting to know each other. I wanted to know what kind of a gentleman he was."

"Don't fret yourself, Fanny. James is a honorable man. He wouldn't harm your daughter; he seems to be very much in love with her."

"Kitty seems to return those feelings. Your daughter, Anna, is a sweet and beautiful girl. Mary told me that she, Kitty, and Anna have spent almost every day in each other's company."

"I'm glad our daughters are getting along. I wish I could say the same about Nicholas and his father." Lady Wyatt said sadly.

"May I ask what came between them?" Mrs. Bennett asked.

"Your daughter, Mary did."

Mrs. Bennett looked at Lady Wyatt surprised, "Mary?"

"Yes. It seems, from what I can get out of Nicholas, is that my husband doesn't approve of Nicholas marrying your daughter."

"But, why ever not. Mary may be plain, but that shouldn't stop them from being together." Mrs. Bennett demanded angrily.

"Fanny, I know you must be angry. I am to, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let me finish first." Lady Wyatt said as she set her tea cup on the table.

Mrs. Bennett nodded and Lady Wyatt continued, "My husband, Lord Wyatt, thinks that if Nicholas marries Mary, then it will bring our family shame. He doesn't want his son marrying someone with no connections or dowry."

"I know Mary has no dowry, but her sisters are married to Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley."

"Unfortunately, my husband doesn't think that is good enough. He wanted Nicholas to marry Cassie Thornhill."

"I'm not familiar with the name." Mrs. Bennett said.

"How do I put this nicely? I guess you could say she is a fortune hunter. I found out that she only wanted Nicholas for his money and title. She didn't care for him and he didn't care for her either. That's why I was pleased when he met Mary."

"I'm glad Mary has found someone, too." Mrs. Bennett said.

Mary stepped down from the carriage and looked up at the house. The ball was being hosted by Lord Blake and his mother, in honor of Nicholas's and Mary's engagement. Mary walked up the stairs with her family. She was waiting to be escorted in by her fiancé.

After they had greeted their host, Mary felt someone by her side. "Good evening, Mr. Wyatt."

"Good evening, Miss Bennett. Shall we?" he asked as he offered his arm.

Mary gladly took it and they proceeded into the crowded ballroom. As they moved into the ballroom, all the music and conversation quieted. Mary noticed all eyes on her and Nicholas.

Nicholas patted Mary's hand. "Don't worry; I will be by your side the whole night."

Mary managed a smile as they advanced further into the ballroom. Soon after, everyone had taken up what they were doing before.

Mr. Wyatt and Mary soon found themselves on the dance floor. "Mr. Wyatt, has your father accepted that we are getting married in a months' time?"

"I'm sorry to say he hasn't. I have tried to talk to him, but he won't listen to anything I have to say."

"I wish your father could see me as your mother does."

"he will in time, Miss Bennett." The dance ended and Nicholas led Mary to the refreshment table. As they were enjoying their punch, Mary could feel every ladies eye on her.

All the young ladies looked at Mary with jealousy and distaste. They couldn't understand what the handsome Mr. Wyatt saw in Miss Bennett. She may have been connected to Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley, but she still had no fortune.

Mary looked around the ballroom for Anna or Kitty. She didn't see either one, but she spotted Miss Bingley and Miss Thornhill. Mary was ready to move away before they noticed her, but it was too late.

"Miss Bennett, Mr. Wyatt." Miss Bingley sweetly said.

"Good evening, Miss Bingley, Miss Thornhill." Mr. Wyatt said as he moved closer to Mary.

"Miss Bennett, how are you sisters?" Miss Bingley asked.

"They are all fine." Mary quietly replied.

Miss Thornhill looked at Mary and scowled. "After our first meeting, Miss Bennett, I thought you would have stayed away from balls and certain people." She said as she looked at Mr. Wyatt.

Mary paled. Mr. Wyatt looked at Mary's face and then at the two ladies. "Miss Thornhill, Miss Bingley, if I recall correctly, I also told you to keep your distance. I remember saying that if you ever harassed miss Bennett again, you would have to deal with me." Mr. Wyatt said his voice laced with anger.

"W…we didn't mean any harm." Miss Thornhill stammered as she quickly retreated, with Miss Bingley close on her heels.

Mary looked up at Nicholas and managed a weak smile. She didn't know how much more she could take of Miss Bingley and Miss Thornhill. Mary could tell Nicholas wanted to reassure her, but all she wanted was some quiet time alone.

Mary walked away from Nicholas and headed for the balcony. Mary stepped out into the cool night air and immediately felt better. She stood out gazing at the stars, when she felt someone behind her.

Nicholas gently took Mary by the shoulders and turned her around. He gently lifted her chin, so he could look into those beautiful eyes he loved. But what he saw instead tore at his heart. Instead of her eyes being bright and shining, they were now sad and full of tears. Nicholas gently wiped away the tears and quietly asked, "What's wrong, love?"

"Why do you always have to come to my rescue when Miss Bingley and Miss Thornhill are around?" Mary whispered.

"I don't like seeing them harass you, just because you are marrying me. They don't have a say in what I do." Nicholas said.

Mary smiled. "I'm glad. I don't know what I would do without you, Nicholas."

Nicholas chuckled. "Mary, after we are married, would you like to stay at West Hope Abbey or would you prefer London?"

"Nicholas, you know I don't like town. I would much rather be out in the country." Mary said.

"Good, because I don't like town either. I only come to London on business. I think we should head back and try to enjoy the rest of the ball. Shall we?" Nicholas asked.

Mary gladly agreed and they made their way back in. no one seemed to notice their absence, as they walked to a couple of chairs. They spent the rest of the evening talking and enjoying being in each other's company.

**This story is almost at its end; only two more chapters and an epilogue to go. Remember to REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks everyone for the reviews.**

**Avanell- yes, she did see Mary's betrothed at the ball. I guess while I was writing it, I forgot that she did.**

**Catherine gest Lauros- I'm not sure if I will do a sequel, but I will keep it in mind.**

Chapter 15

Lord John Wyatt sat at his desk writing a letter. He tried to concentrate on the words before him, but his mind kept wandering back to his son. Lord Wyatt hadn't talked to his son in over a month. He was still mad that Nicholas was defying him by marrying Miss Bennett.

He had thought that Nicholas would marry Cassie Thornhill. Lord Wyatt and Miss Thornhill's father had known each other since boyhood. They figured their children would finally unite the families, but Nicholas chose a woman of no fortune.

Lord Wyatt sighed and set the letter aside, to be finished later when he could concentrate. He picked up the newspaper to try and clear his head. Lord Wyatt had been reading for a couple of minutes when he heard a knock on the study door. "Come in."

Lord Wyatt looked up as his wife came into the study. "Good afternoon, Clarisse."

"Hello, John." Lady Wyatt said as she sat down across from her husband.

"And, pray, what is the meaning of the delightful visit?" lord Wyatt asked.

"Oh, nothing really. I just came from visiting Mary Bennett."

"The woman that Nicholas is marrying in two weeks."

Lady Wyatt nodded. "Yes, that Mary Bennett. John, I wish you would get to know her. She isn't like most young ladies that you have met."

Lord Wyatt looked at his wife skeptically, "and what makes this young lady so special? Don't all young ladies only care about a handsome husband and the fortune that comes with it?"

Lady Wyatt laughed, "No, not all young ladies care about a handsome husband and a fortune. Some ladies want to marry for love. The answer to you first question is, Mary Bennett doesn't care about Nicholas's money or what comes with it. She also loves to read, go for walks, and loves to play with her puppy, Shasta. She doesn't care what other people think of her. She loves Nicholas for who he is."

"I don't think I have ever seen a young lady play with a puppy. They usually complain about dirt and dog hair." Lord Wyatt said as he laughed.

"Not, miss Bennett. Her and Nicholas spend every afternoon together and they always bring Shasta along to play." Lady Wyatt said.

Lord Wyatt thought a moment before replying, "Are you going to visit Mary tomorrow?"

Lady Wyatt looked at her husband curiously, "yes, I am."

"Would you mind if I accompany you?" lord Wyatt asked.

"No, not at all." Lady Wyatt said as she looked at her husband.

"Clarisse, why are you looking at me like that?" Lord Wyatt asked as he noticed her smile and twinkling eyes.

"Like what my dear?" his wife innocently asked.

"Like, you have something to say, that I don't know about."

"Oh, I do have something that you don't know about." Lady Wyatt said as she thought of Anna and Lord Blake.

"And what might that be?"

"We could possibly have both of our children wed by December."

"Has Anna caught the eye of some unsuspecting young man?" lord Wyatt asked.

"Yes, she has been spending the summer in the company of Mary and Kitty Bennett. Every day they were also in the company of Nicholas, Mr. Hancock, and Lord Blake. Anna has spent a lot of her time in the company of Lord Blake."

"If he is a worthy gentleman and he asks to marry Anna, then he has it."

Lady Wyatt just smiled, picked up her book and headed for the library.

It was two weeks before their wedding and the household was in a chaos. Mary and Nicholas escaped to the drawing room for some moments alone. They had just sat down, when the butler announced Lord and Lady Wyatt.

Mary looked at Nicholas surprised. _What could Nicholas's father be doing here? Hopefully he has finally learned to accept me._

Lord and Lady Wyatt came in and sat down on the couch beside Mary and Nicholas.

"Mary, this is my father, Lord Wyatt. Father this is my fiancée, Mary Bennett." Nicholas said as he looked his father in the eye.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Bennett." Lord Wyatt said.

"Likewise, Lord Wyatt." Mary said.

As Mary, Nicholas, and Lady Wyatt fell into comfortable conversation, Lord Wyatt was able to get a good look at the young woman that was going to be his daughter-in-law.

_She's not the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, but there is a different type of beauty about her. I would even go as far to call her pretty. Her eyes are probably her best feature. They seem to be able to show her every emotion. _He thought.

"Miss Bennett, my wife told me that you like to read. Who is your favorite author?" Lord Wyatt asked.

Mary looked at Lord Wyatt surprised that he was addressing her. "Shakespeare."

_I didn't expect her to say that. Most young ladies only read novels. _ "What other kinds of books do you like to read?"

"Poetry, books about the world, and many more." Mary answered.

"Mary is your mother at home?" lady Wyatt asked.

"Yes, I believe she is in the parlor with my sisters." Mary said.

"I believe I will go talk to her and find out how much more needs to be done before the wedding." Lady Wyatt said as she quit the room.

The remaining occupants sat in an uncomfortable silence until Lord Wyatt spoke. "Son, I'm sorry for the way I acted when I found out about your engagement to Miss Bennett."

"Father…"

"No, son. I need you and Miss Bennett to hear what I have to say. When I found out about your engagement I guess you could say I was angry, disappointed, and shamed that you would go against my wishes. You know that I wanted you to marry Miss Thornhill and untie our two families.

But, I guess I can't make you do something that your mind and heart are set against. Being in the company of Miss Bennett has made me see that she loves you and will be a good influence on you. Nicholas, I give you and Mary my blessing." Lord Wyatt said as he looked between his son and future daughter-in-law.

"Thank you, Lord Wyatt. Would you like some tea after that long speech?" Mary asked.

"Yes, I could use some refreshment. Thank you, Miss Bennett." Lord Wyatt said as he took the cup Mary offered.

Nicholas looked at his father strangely. "Father, may I ask, what finally made you accept my engagement?"

"I finally realized that you wouldn't listen to a word I said. I guess I just have to accept your choice."

"Thank you, father. It means a lot to us; knowing that we have your blessing." Nicholas said as he grabbed Mary's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Lord Wyatt smiled and changed the subject. "Miss Bennett, is your father here?"

"Yes, sir. He is in the library." Mary said.

"I believe I will go make myself known and go talk to him. It was nice meeting you, Miss Bennett."

"You too." Mary said as she and Nicholas were left alone.

Nicholas looked at Mary. "I didn't expect my father to show up and give us his blessing."

Mary smiled, "I'm glad he could finally accept me. I was worried that he wouldn't."

"Even if he didn't, I still would be marrying you. I love you, Mary."

"I love you too, Nicholas." Mary said.

Nicholas picked up the book they had abandoned and began to read aloud. Mary laid her head on his shoulder and happily thought, _only two weeks until I'm Mrs. Nicholas Wyatt._

**So ends chapter 15. One more chapter and an epilogue left of this story. Remember to review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was a week before the wedding of Mary Bennett and Nicholas Wyatt. And the lady in question was trying to escape the chaos of the house. Her mother wanted her to do another fitting on her wedding dress, but Mary was already satisfied with the dress. So she told her mother she needed some fresh air and walked outside.

Mary walked out the door and took a deep breath to relax. She decided to take a walk through the park, so she could enjoy the fresh air and the beautiful flowers.

Mary had just straightened after picking a flower, when she noticed a familiar figure walking towards her. She smiled when she recognized Mr. Wyatt.

"Mr. Wyatt." Mary said as her face brightened.

"Miss Bennett, I was just coming to call. How are the wedding plans coming along?" Mr. Wyatt asked.

Mary sighed. "Everything is done, but mama is starting to get over anxious. I'll be glad when the wedding is finally over. Would you like to accompany me on a walk through the park?"

Mr. Wyatt chuckled, "it would be a pleasure."

They fell into a comfortable silence as they strolled through the park. They spent the whole afternoon looking at the flowers and scenery; both silently wishing they were in the quietness of the country by themselves. Also wishing the wedding at the end of the week was done and gone.

The next few days went by in a blur for Mary. Most days were spent preparing for the wedding and talking with Nicholas.

Her mother was growing more and more nervous each day. Mrs. Bennett had to make sure that everything was perfect for her middle daughter. She hoped that she could make it up to Mary, for all the negative things she had said to her in the past.

Mrs. Bennett knew what she did to Mary was wrong and she just wanted her daughter happy. Hopefully from this experience, she would be more positive and encouraging to her five daughters.

"Fanny, Mary is going to love everything." Mr. Bennett said as he came and to sit beside his wife.

"I know, Thomas. I just want everything to be perfect." Mrs. Bennett sighed.

"It will be." Mr. Bennett said.

The morning of Mary's wedding dawned bright and sunny. Mary was still curled up asleep in her bed, when her sister Kitty ran into the room.

"Mary, Mary. It's time to wake up." Kitty said as she shook Mary's shoulder.

Mary snuggled deeper into the blankets. "Five more minutes, Kitty."

Kitty chuckled, "Mary, you wouldn't want Nicholas waiting at the altar, would you?"

As Kitty said the last word, Mary sat up quickly and looked at her sister with wide eyes. "I'm getting married today."

Kitty looked at Mary's shining face. "Yes, you are. Now come on and eat some breakfast." Kitty said as she put the tray on Mary's bed.

Mary looked at the food and shook her head back and forth. "Kitty, I don't think I can eat anything."

"Mary, you have to try and eat something."

"I'll try." Mary anxiously took a piece of toast and spread marmalade on it. After the first piece was finished, Mary ate the other one with a cup of tea.

"Do you feel better, Mary." Kitty asked.

"Yes, I do."

They spent the rest of the morning getting Mary ready. They put her hair up in a simple style with curls framing her face. Mary's wedding dress was a simple white, since Mrs. Bennett knew that Mary didn't like at those frills and lace.

They were just finishing up the final touches, when someone knocked on the door. Mr. Bennett walked in and announced it was time to go to the church. Everyone left and Mr. Bennett looked at Mary.

"You look beautiful Mary. I know I wasn't the best father, but I want to know that I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Papa."

Nicholas was anxiously waiting for his bride to come through those double wide doors. As the music began to play, Nicholas looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. He locked eyes with Mary and smiled. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He couldn't wait until they were at his home and away from the city.

He looked down at Mary as she came to stand beside him. "You look beautiful."

Mary looked up at Nicholas and shyly whispered, "thank you."

They tore their gazes from each other as the minister began to speak. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join this young woman and man in holy matrimony…."

The wedding was quiet and small, but the wedding breakfast was another story. Everyone was trying to talk at once and wish the happy couple well.

Lord and Lady Wyatt approached the happy couple. "If I could have anyone for a daughter-in-law, I'm glad that it's you, Mary." Lady Wyatt said as she hugged her new daughter.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt. Mary, I know you will be good for my son." Lord Wyatt said as he smiled.

"Thank you." Mary said as they were left alone.

"Mary, we will spend tonight at my London home and then leave tomorrow for West Hope Abbey." Nicholas said as he turned towards his new bride.

"Nicholas, is it a long ways to West Hope Abbey?" Mary asked.

"no, my dear. If we leave tomorrow morning, we will reach it by nightfall." Nicholas said/

Mary looked at Nicholas hopefully. "Nicholas, do you think there is any way we can leave soon?'

Nicholas looked at Mary with a twinkle in his eye. "Are you anxious to get away, Mrs. Wyatt?"

"Yes I am, Mr. Wyatt."

Nicholas chuckled as he walked away from his wife and went to find the best way to leave. He came back a few minutes later and stood in front of Mary.

"Your family is waiting for you to say goodbye." Nicholas said.

Mary nodded and followed her husband to the party crowded by the door. She hugged each of her family members goodbye and they wished them well.

Mary turned towards Nicholas. "Are you ready to go, Mary?" Nicholas asked.

Mary nodded. She took Nicholas's arm and walked out to the waiting carriage that would take them to Nicholas's townhouse for the night. They waved goodbye to their family until they couldn't see them anymore.

Nicholas put his arm around Mary and pulled her close. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you Mary."

Mary sighed happily as she snuggled closer. "I love you, too Nicholas."


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to everyone that stuck with this story. It means a lot to a new writer.**

Chapter 17 Epilogue

5 years later

A lone figure stood gazing out a large bay window at the gardens below. The sun reflected of the window and showered the figure with its rays making her look like a princess in a fairytale book. Mary Wyatt nee' Bennett smiled as she thought back to what had changed for her in the past five years.

Two months after Mary had married Nicholas; her younger sister Kitty had finally married her James Hancock. They lived not ten miles from her and Nicholas at Hancock Manor. Kitty and James currently had two children, with another due in May. A three year old boy named Michael and a one and half year old girl named Emma.

Mary's sister in law and friend Anna Wyatt married Lord Isaac Blake a month after Kitty. They lived in an estate a few miles outside of London. They had a four year old daughter named Ruth and a two year old son named Matthew.

Elizabeth and William Darcy currently have four children; five year old Bennett, followed by Hannah, Kathy, and one month old John.

Jane and Charles Bingley have three children; four year old Nathan, followed by Samuel and Sophie.

Since her marriage Lydia had asked her two elder sisters for money. When she learned of Mary and Kitty's marriages, she had started asking them for money too. The four sisters would only send some on the children's birthdays. In five years Lydia and George Wickham had four children; Jack, Vicky, Bradley, and Molly.

Mary's thoughts were interrupted when she heard little footsteps running through the door. Mar felt something wrap around her legs. She looked down and smiled at her two year old daughter Ellie.

"Ellie, I thought you were with Papa." Mary said as she picked up her daughter.

"I was Mama, but I wants to see baby Liam." Ellie said as she buried her head in her mother's shoulder.

Mary laughed. Ellie was fascinated by her one month old brother Liam.

"Okay, we will go see baby Liam, then we will go find your Papa and brother." Mary said as they climbed the stairs to the nursery.

Mary gently opened the nursery door and walked in with Ellie in her arms. "Ellie, remember to talk soft."

Her daughter nodded as they looked at baby Liam. Liam was a big baby boy, with Nicholas black hair and his parents blue eyes.

Mother and daughter spent a few minutes with baby Liam before they went to the entryway and quickly outside.

Mary knew her husband and four year old son Adam would be down by the stables. Their son had followed Nicholas everywhere ever since he learned to walk. Adam had the same love for horses that Nicholas did.

They had just entered the stable when Shasta came running up to them with four puppies trailing behind.

"Hi Shasta." Mary said as she scratched Shasta's ears.

"asta." Ellie said as Mary set her down. Ellie giggled as Shasta licked her face. Ellie sat down on a pile of straw and Shasta's puppies came up to her and crowded on her lap.

Mary was watching Ellie play with the puppies when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. She turned around and came face to face with her husband.

"I thought you were up at the house." Nicholas said.

"I was, but we wanted to come see you and Adam. Where is Adam?" Mary asked.

Nicholas kissed Mary before he replied, "he is out brushing his pony."

"Has he finally chosen a name for his pony?"

"Yes, he named him Buster."

"Should we go out and get him, it's almost dinner time." Mary said.

"Yes, come along Ellie; let's go find your brother." Nicholas said.

Ellie said goodbye to all the puppies and ran to her father's open arms.

Nicholas and Mary along with Ellie went out to the little pasture that held their sons pony Buster.

"Adam, it's almost dinnertime." Mary said as they came up to the gate.

Adam looked up from his pony and smiled with a twinkle in his eye. The sight reminded Mary of Nicholas. Her son was going to be just like his father.

"Coming Mama, Papa." Adam called.

Adam quickly put away the brushes and ran to his parents. "Come on. I'm hungry." Adam said as he ran for the house.

Mary and Nicholas laughed as they watched their son. Ellie squirmed in the father's arms and said, "me too, Papa."

Nicholas chuckled as he put Ellie on the ground and watched as she chased after her brother. "Those two sure know how to keep you on your toes." Nicholas said as he put his arm around his wife's waist.

"Just wait until Liam starts walking." Mary said as she looked at her husband.

"Maybe when Liam starts walking there will be another little Wyatt to add to our growing family." Nicholas said as he smirked.

"Nicholas, Liam is only a month old. He will have to be at least two years old before I even think about having another one." Mary said with a smile.

Nicholas stopped and looked at Mary. "I guess I will have to change your mind." He said as he grinned.

Mary looked at Nicholas. "How are you going to do that?"

"Hmmm… maybe like this." Nicholas said as he picked Mary up and spun her around.

Mary shrieked. "Nicholas put me down." Mary said in between laughs.

"I will. If you promise me that it won't be two years." Nicholas said as he passionately kissed his wife.

Mary consented and Nicholas put her on her feet again. "I think it's time we go inside and check on the children." Mary said.

Nicholas agreed and laced his fingers with Mary's as they walked to the house; ready to embark on the rest of their lives together as a family.


End file.
